Please, Look at Me!
by Eunike Yuen
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha mencintai adik tirinya secara diam-diam. Sementara adik tirinya ternyata tidak mencintainya. Sasuke bertekad untuk mementingkan kebahagian adik tirinya dibanding dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana kisah mereka selanjutnya?/Alternate Universe/Mind to CnC?
1. Croí Broken

**Eunike Yuen Proudly Present 2011  
>Please, Look at Me!<strong>

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto  
>I just borrow the characters from his manga<strong>

**AU, litte bit OOC, typo(s), misstypo(s)**

_Sasuke Uchiha, mencintai adik tirinya secara diam-diam. Sementara adik tirinya ternyata tidak mencintainya._

_Sasuke bertekad untuk mementingkan kebahagian adik tirinya dibanding dirinya sendiri. Tetapi, saat melihat adiknya sangat rapuh yang dikarenakan oleh pacar dan lelaki yang disukainya, apakah dia akan membiarkannya?_

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE, LOOK AT ME!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Patah Hati...<strong>

Seorang gadis muda berusia sekitar tujuh belas tahun sedang menggerutu tidak jelas di dalam sebuah ruangan. Berkali-kali dia mengetuk-ngetukan ujung sepatunya ke lantai hanya untuk mengurangi rasa bosan karena harus menunggu nii-sannya yang sedang _meeting_ di ruangan sebelah.

Sudah dua jam berlalu sejak dia memasuki ruangan kerja nii-sannya. Gadis itu mulai bosan dan akhirnya mulai mengeluarkan alat _make-up_nya dari dalam tas baby pinknya dan mulai berdandan di depan cermin yang ada di ruang kerja.

Dia mulai merapikan tatanan rambutnya yang sudah mulai kurang rapi dan memperbaiki letak jepitan bunga sakura yang menjepit di satu sisi bagian dari kepalanya yang sudah miring. Setelah itu, dia mulai men-cat kukunya dengan warna yang sama dengan tas-nya.

Belum sampai semua kukunya dia cat, tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dan menampakkan seorang pria yang berkisar duapuluh hampir tigapuluh berdiri sambil memengang sebuah map diikuti oleh seorang gadis yang mungkin adalah sekertarisnya. "Sedang apa kau?"

Gadis yang merasa dipanggil hanya tersenyum dan kemudian menunjuk kukunya yang hampir selesai dia cat. "Nii-san, kapan kita bisa pergi?"

Pria itu hanya berjalan menuju kursi di depan meja kerjanya dan duduk disana. Sedangkan wanita itu berjalan mengikuti pria itu dan meletakan semua berkas-berkasnnya di atas meja dan kemudian pergi meninggalkan ruangan. "Sakura, apakah benar nii-san harus menemanimu pergi? Memangnya kau tidak bisa sendiri?"

Sakura hanya mendongak menatap nii-sannya dan berjalan menuju meja kerja nii-sannya dengan wajah seperti menahan tangis lalu berkata, "Apa nii-san keberatan bila harus menemaniku? Apa nii-san terganggu karena aku memaksa nii-san menemaniku ke butik? Jawab aku, Sasuke-nii!"

Sasuke yang melihat adiknya hampir menangis segera memeluk gadis itu dan berusaha untuk menenangkannya. "Sakura, kau kan tidak perlu menangis seperti itu, kalau kau memang harus pergi, maka nii-san akan pergi mengantarmu sekarang juga. Jadi, kapan kita bisa pergi?"

Sakura kemudian menatap nii-sannya dan kemudian nyengir. "Aku tahu sekali nii-san! Nii-san paling tidak tahan melihat aku menangis. Oke, kita bisa pergi sekarang!"

Sasuke hanya mendesah karena merasa dipermainkan oleh Sakura. Memang benar, setiap kali dia mendengar Sakura menangis, selalu timbul rasa bersalah yang sangat dalam pada dirinya.

"Jadi, Sasuke-nii, kapan ya, kita mau pergi? Aku takut butik itu tutup. Aku jadi tidak bisa membeli gaun untuk pergi ke pesta ulang tahun Ino-chan!"

Sasuke kemudian tersentak dan berjalan mendahului Sakura menuju lift di depan ruang kerjanya. Sakura hanya mengekorinya dari belakang dan mengikuti nii-sannya menaiki lift menuju tempat parkir.

Terlihat banyak pegawai-pegawai sedang berlalu-lalang di loby perusahaan itu. Ada yang sibuk menangani banyaknya telepon yang masuk, ada juga yang sedang menunggu seseorang di sofa yang tersedia di loby. Ketika Sakura dan Sasuke berjalan, para pegawai segera memberi jalan. Tidak heran dengan hal tersebut, karena Sasuke adalah direktur di perusahaan tersebut.

Sasuke terlihat menekan suatu tombol di dalam kunci yang sedang dia pegang dan kemudian mobil porsche hitam segera memberikan jawaban berupa lampu yang berkedip dan Sasuke segera duduk di kursi kemudi diikuti Sakura yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Mau kemana, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke setelah mereka melintas cukup jauh dari perusahaan. "Ke butik yang biasa atau yang baru-baru ini kau temukan?"

Sakura hanya menatap Sasuke lurus dan kemudian mengangkat tangannya yang sudah membentuk huruf V. Itu tandanya butik yang baru-baru ini mereka temukan. Kemudian Sasuke segera menuju butik yang mereka maksudkan.

"Selamat pagi, Tuan Sasuke, Nona Sakura. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya seorang wanita pada Sasuke.

"Bantu dia menemukan gaun yang diperlukannya." Jawab Sasuke dan kemudian menatap Sakura. "Nii-san akan menunggu di sofa itu. Kalau kau butuh bantuan, kau bisa memanggil nii-san."

Sakura hanya mengangguk dan kemudian berjalan mengikuti wanita tadi. "Aduh... Menurutmu, mana yang bagus? Yang ini atau yang itu?" tanya Sakura kepada wanita yang menemaninya memilih gaun. Gaun yang pertama adalah berwarna perak berpendar-pendar dengan potongan leher V yang terus memanjang lembut sampai ke tumit. Sedangkan gaun yang kedua adalah berwarna baby pink berpunggung terbuka, melekat ketat sampai ke betis yang kemudian melebar menjadi tumpukan rimpel yang memanjang di belakangnya.

"Menurut saya keduanya bagus... Tetapi mungkin lebih cocok dengan gaun yang perak."

Sakura hanya tersenyum kemudian menyerahkan gaun baby pink-nya dan menuju tempat sepatu. "Ah... kenapa banyak sekali sih, pilihan yang bagus... Sekarang, yang mana yang cocok dengan gaunku?" Sepatu pilihan pertama adalah sepatu tali tumit tinggi berwarna perak yang berpendar sedangkan yang satu lagi adalah sepatu _high heels_ biasa hanya saja berwarna perak berpendar dan simple.

"Kalau saya menjadi Anda, mungkin saya akan memilih yang pertama. Itu terlihat lebih bagus dan cocok dengan gaun Anda."

Sakura tersenyum kemudian menutup kotak sepatu high heels-nya dan memberikannya kepada pegawai butik yang lain dan memberikan gaun yang dipilihnya serta sepatu yang dipilihnya kepada pegawai wanita yang dari tadi menemaninya memilih perlengkapan untuk pesta. Setelah itu, dia kembali ke sofa tempat nii-sannya menunggu.

"Sudah selesai, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada agak kesal.

"Ya. Ah, tunggu... Aku harus menanyakan pada Sasori-kun dulu... Apa dia nanti akan serasi denganku atau tidak." Dengan cepat Sakura mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi pacarnya – Sasori –. "Ah, Halo, Sasori-kun... Kau sudah membeli perlengkapan untuk pesta? Kalau ya, um... aku beli yang berwarna perak... Kira-kita kita cocok tidak ya? Sasori-kun beli tuksedo warna hitam kan?"

"_Ya... Kalau warna hitam, aku tidak perlu repot kau mau memakai warna apa saja..."_

"Ya... Sasori-kun benar sekali... Oke, sampai jumpa, Sasori-kun... Aishiteru..."

"_Aishiteru, Sakura... Ano... ah... tak apa... Dah..."_

"Um... Dah..."

Sakura kembali menutup ponselnya dan menarik Sasuke untuk ke kasir membayar belanjaannya. "Semua yang dibeli seharga xxx. Mau dibayar dengan kartu kredit atau kes?" tanya kasirnya kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya menyerahkan kartu kreditnya dan kemudian setelah itu, si kasir menyerahkannya kembali. "Ini, belanjaannya, Tuan. Datang kembalilah lain kali."

Sasuke hanya mengambil belanjaan Sakura dan tanpa berbicara menarik lengan Sakura untuk pulang ke mansionnya.

Sasuke adalah seorang direktur utama di perusahaannya. Dia adalah anak tunggal dari keluarga Uchiha. Sedangkan Sakura adalah anak angkat mereka. Tetapi, Sakura tidak pernah tahu hal itu. Sakura dan Sasuke tinggal di salah satu rumah yang ada di Konoha. Sedangkan orangtua mereka tinggal di Rusia.

.

.

.

.

"Kita sudah sampai, Sakura, bangunlah!" kata Sasuke pada Sakura ketika mereka sampai di mansion dan Sakura masih belum beranjak dari jok penumpang karena tertidur. "Oh, ayolah Sakura. Bangun!" tambahnya. Tetapi, Sakura masih belum terbangun dan malah menggeliat mencari posisi tidur yang lebih nyaman. Dengan terpaksa akhirnya Sasuke keluar dari mobil dan memberikan kunci mobil pada pelayannya serta membopong Sakura sampai ke kamarnya.

Kamar Sakura sangat didominasi oleh warna pink. Terdapat lemari panjang yang menembus ke belakang yang berisikan semua perlengkapan Sakura berada di sebelah kiri tempat tidur, lalu ada kamar mandi di sebelah kanannya, ada meja untuk belajar yang bersebelahan dengan meja rias dan sofa kecil di pojok kamarnya. Semua cat dindingnya berwarna soft pink. Sasuke kemudian meletakan Sakura dan menyelimutinya dengan bed cover lalu berbalik menuju pintu. Tetapi, sebelum pergi, dia mendaratkan ciuman singkat di bibir Sakura.

Sasuke POV

_Apa yang telah kulakukan? Bagaimana kalau Sakura nanti terbangun dan mengetahui bahwa nii-sannya tengah menciumnya? Aku benar-benar sangat bodoh._

_Sakura, kau memang bukan adik kandungku... Tetapi, aku akan menjagamu... Aku tahu bahwa perasaanku padamu sebenarnya tidak boleh dan harus segera dihentikan... Tapi aku tidak bisa... Biar saja, biar saja aku yang kesulitan untuk menahan perasaanku... Kau tidak perlu tahu akan hal ini, Sakura... Karena, selama kau bahagia, aku juga akan bahagia..._

Aku kemudian menutup pintu kamar Sakura dan berbalik untuk menuju ke kamarku.

"Tuan Muda Sasuke, air hangat sudah tersedia di dalam kamar mandi Tuan."

"Ah, terima kasih, Shizune-san."

Berendam di bak air hangat mungkin akan menjernihkan pikiranku untuk sementara waktu. Maka dari itu aku memasuki kamar dan mulai berendam.

End Sasuke POV

Ooo..ooO

"Sasuke-nii... Aku berangkat bersama Sasori-kun saja ya! Sasori-kun juga sudah menunggu di luar! Sampai jumpa~" kata Sakura sambil mencium pipi Sasuke dan kemudian berlari ke luar untuk menemui Sasori.

Sementara itu, Sasuke hanya terdiam sambil terus memegangi bekas ciuman dari Sakura. Lalu, setelah satu menit penuh, akhirnya dia tersadar dan mengambil mobilnya untuk pergi ke perusahaan.

Bagian Sasuke...

Sasuke dengan cepat memacu mobilnya untuk sampai ke perusahaannya. Di depan loby, dia disambut oleh beberapa pegawai. Lalu dia menaiki lift dan sampai di ruang kerjanya. Disamping meja kerjanya, ada meja kerja sekertarisnya yang kira-kira berjarak sekitar dua setengah meter.

"Pagi, Sasuke-sama. Hari ini ada pertemuan dengan perusahaan tetangga. Anda diharapkan hadir tepat waktu di perusahaan itu. Saya sudah mengatur jamnya dan Anda juga bisa untuk menyempatkan diri untuk beristirahat sejenak setelah dan sebelum pertemuan." kata sekertarisnya dan kemudian segera kembali ke mejanya dan meletakan jadwal-nya.

"Ah, terima kasih, Hinata-san." jawab Sasuke.

Hinata hanya tersenyum dan memperlihatkan semburat merah di kedua pipinya segera berbalik mengerjakan tugasnya yang lain. Memang benar, Hinata memang menyukai Sasuke. Dia dan Sasuke dulunya adalah teman satu SMA dan kuliah. Hinata sudah menyukai Sasuke sejak dia masih kelas 2 SMA. Dan sampai sekarang pun, dia ternyata masih menyukai Sasuke. Bahkan lebih dalam dari sebelumnya.

Bagian Sakura

"Sasori-kun, tumben sekali mau menjemputku~ Ada apa?" tanya Sakura sambil bergelanyut manja di sebelah Sasori.

"Eh, Sakura... Bisa kau lepaskan tanganmu? Aku agak tidak nyaman," kata Sasori. "Dan tentang hubungan kita... Mungkin aku tidak bisa bersama denganmu lagi... Itu karena aku harus segera pergi ke Spayol empat hari lagi dan aku juga tidak mau berhubungan jarak jauh. Jadi, mungkin sebelum aku terbang ke Spanyol minggu depan, aku harap kau segera melupakanku."

Sakura hanya tertegun dan tanpa sadar air matanya mengalir keluar. Sasori yang melihat hal itu merasa bersalah. Ketika dia akan mendekatkan tangannya ke pipi Sakura, Sakura menepisnya dan berkata, "Turunkan aku disini, Sasori-kun! Aku tidak akan masuk kelas dengan keadaan yang seperti ini... Aku akan pulang saja dengan taxi atau mungkin aku akan minta dijemput oleh Sasuke-nii."

"Sakura... Aku tidak bermaksud..."

Sakura hanya menggeleng kemudian ketika Sasori menepi, dia segera berlari dari mobil dan dengan cepat menyetop taxi yang kebetulan lewat. Sakura terus dan terus menangis selama di dalam taxi. Sesampainya dia di rumah, dia segera berlari dan mengejutkan para pelayan yang melihatnya. Dia terlihat kacau sambil menangis.

Sampai sore, Sakura masih mengurung diri di kamar. Tidak ada yang bisa membujuknya keluar. Sasuke sudah dari tadi berusaha di telepon, tetapi tetap saja Sasuke masih sibuk dan hanya berkata bawa sebentar lagi dia akan berusaha untuk sampai ke rumah.

**To Be Continuar...  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Mind to Review?<strong>

**Peluk cium,**

**Eunike Yuen!**


	2. Nuovi Ospiti

**Eunike Yuen Proudly Present 2011  
>Please, Look at Me!<strong>

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto  
>I just borrow the characters from his manga<strong>

**AU, litte bit OOC, typo(s), misstypo(s)**

_Sasuke Uchiha, mencintai adik tirinya secara diam-diam. Sementara adik tirinya ternyata tidak mencintainya._

_Sasuke bertekad untuk mementingkan kebahagian adik tirinya dibanding dirinya sendiri. Tetapi, saat melihat adiknya sangat rapuh yang dikarenakan oleh pacar dan lelaki yang disukainya, apakah dia akan membiarkannya?_

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE, LOOK AT ME!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Orang Baru..<strong>_**.**_

"Tuan Muda Sasuke, selamat datang," sapa salah satu pelayan ketika Sasuke akan memasuki rumah. Dengan cepat Sasuke hanya mengangguk dan berjalan tanpa memandang pelayan tersebut menuju kamar Sakura.

Krieet

"Sakura," kata Sasuke ketika berjalan perlahan ke arah tempat tidur Sakura. Sakura terlihat seperti mayat hidup, kekosongan dan kehampaan terlihat sangat jelas di matanya. Sepertinya, apabila dia akan digoyangkan, dia akan hancur berkeping-keping. _Sangat-sangat_ rapuh. "Kau bisa cerita pada nii-san..." bujuk Sasuke ketika dia duduk di sebelah Sakura.

Sakura mendesah kemudian memutar tubuhnya menghadap Sasuke dan kemudian menatap Sasuke dengan mata nanar. "Aku... Aku... Aku tidak tahu, nii-chan! Aku..." belum sempat Sakura menyelesaikan perkataannya, air matanya telah mengalir kembali. Dengan cepat Sasuke segera merengkuh Sakura di dalam pelukannya.

* * *

><p>PLEASE, LOOK AT ME!<p>

Chapter 2

Sasuke POV

_Mengapa selalu seperti ini? Setiap kali aku melihat Sakura menangis, aku selalu saja dalam bayang-bayang penyeselan yang dalam. Sekalipun Sakura menangis bukan di karenakan oleh kesalahanku. Apakah sebesar ini perasaanku pada Sakura? Aku tidak mungkin terus membiarkannya. Tapi, bagaimana seandainya Sakura mendapat perlakuan buruk dari pacarnya? Bisa saja dia dimanfaatkan. Sebenarnya, apa yang membuat Sakura menjadi sesedih ini?_

"Sssttt... Sakura, kau bisa menjelaskannya secara perlahan." kataku berusaha untuk membuat Sakura untuk lebih baik. Sakura hanya terus menangis sambil sesenggukkan. Lalu akhirnya dia melepaskan pelukannya dan berbalik menatapku.

"Nii-chan, apa sesakit ini? Apa seperti ini rasanya? Aku sangat senang saat Sasori-kun menyatakan cintanya padaku... Tapi... ukh... Aku tidak pernah menyangka bahwa hubungan kami... hiks..." cerita Sakura sambil menangis kemudian aku segera memeluknya lagi dan dia mulai membuka mulutnya untuk meneruskan perkataannya. "Tak apa, nii-chan... Aku... sangat... mencintai Sasori-kun... Tapi, dia... hiks... hiks... hiks..." Aku dengan segera membelai rambut sakura dan terus memeluknya. Tak lama kemudian dia berhenti dan terdengar dengkuran halus dan tarikan nafas yang perlahan. Lalu aku melihat ke arahnya dan ternyata dia telah tertidur.

Dengan segera aku menyelimutinya dengan _bed cover_ dan segera meninggalkannya di kamar. Mungkin besok dia akan menceritakannya padaku.

End Sasuke POV

Ooo...ooO

"Sakura, kau yakin akan sekolah?" tanya Sasuke pada Sakura yang menurut Sakura itu sudah kembali normal, padahal apabila kita melihatnya dengan jelas itu sangat-sangat bukan kebiasaan Sakur pada normalnya. Warna iris matanya meredup, kosong, hampa, bahkan setiap kali dia tersenyum seolah-olah senyum itu akan menyebabkan kehancuran bagi dirinya sendiri.

Sakura hanya menatap Sasuke datar dan berkata, "Ada yang harus kubicaran pada Sasori-kun, nii-chan." Suaranya terdengar tanpa ekspresi. Datar dan tidak ada penekanan sama sekali. Seolah-olah itu adalah kalimat berita. Padahal, kalimat berita juga pasti ada penekanannya.

Sasuke menatap Sakura dan kemudian mengangguk. "Kau berangkat dengan taxi?" tanya Sasuke sambil berjalan ke luar untuk mengambil mobil dan pergi berangkat ke perusahaan. Dilihatnya Sakura hanya mengangguk singkat dan berjalan mengikuti Sasuke. Tapi, sebelum gadis itu pergi, Sasuke menahan lengannya dan berbisik pelan. "Kabari aku. Jangan lupa bawa ponsel. Dan jangan bertindak gegabah, Sakura."

Sakura hanya mendesah dan kemudian tanpa mengangguk atau berkata sepatah kata pun, dia kembali berjalan sampai pintu menunggu taxi lewat. Rumah Sakura dan Sasuke memang berada tepat di depan jalan raya. Jadi, tidak sulit untuk menghentikan taxi apabila mereka membutuhkannya.

Sakura POV

Aku berada di dalam taxi. Aku sendiri merasa bimbang antar pergi ke sekolah atau hanya berada diam di rumah tanpa aktivitas apapun. Tapi, aku sudah memutuskan untuk membicarakan hal ini dengan Sasori-kun. Teringat apa yang aku perbuat dengan Sasori-kun tempo hari memang sangat kelewatan. Sasori-kun memang berhak berkata seperti itu. Apalagi melihat contoh dari beberapa orang, kalau tipe orang seperti aku yang manja ini, memang tidak akan _pernah_ bisa melakukan hubungan jarak jauh.

Hah, sudah sampai rupanya, aku melihat ke rah depan taxi dan dengan cepat menyerahkan uang bayarannya dan segera keluar dari taxi tersebut. Kulihat Ino-chan sudah menungguku dengan setia di depan gerbang. Ino-chan memang satu-satunya sahabatku. Kami sudah bersahabat sejak SD. "Ino-chan!" sapaku saat berpapasan dengan Ino.

"Sakura, apa benar kau dan Sasori-san sudah putus?" tanya Ino dengan hati-hati. Aku hanya menatapnya dan mengangguk. "Kau tahu, Sasori-san sudah menceritakan semuanya padaku. Dia tidak menyangka kalau pembicaraan yang terburu-buru seperti itu akan membuatmu terluka. Dia sungguh-sungguh minta maaf padamu."

Aku mendesah kemudian berhenti berjalan. "Ino-chan, kau sungguh-sungguh sahabat terbaikku. Tapi, untuk masalah yang ini, aku ingin kau jangan mencampurinya. Biar aku yang menyelesaikannya sendiri." Kemudian aku berjalan meninggalkan Ino-chan yang masih terpaku di tempatnya seperti semula.

Aku sama sekali tidak memperhatikan pelajaran. Aku dari tadi hanya menunggu sampai bel istirahat berdering. Dan, sesuai harapanku, bel berdering dan dengan cepat aku ke luar kelas menuju taman belakang yang terkenal sepi untuk menemui Sasori-kun. Aku sudah memberinya SMS sebelum masuk kelas tadi.

Dan benar saja, disana sudah ada Sasori-kun. Dengan senyumnya yang indah dan menawan sedang menatapku. "Sakura, aku... Aku..." Aku tidak akan membiarkan Sasori-kun meminta maaf. Karena, aku tahu kalau ini bukan kesalahan Sasori-kun. Dengan cepat aku meletakan telunjukku di depan bibir Sasori-kun.

"Aku yang akan bicara, Sasori-kun. Jadi, kumohon, dengarkan aku kali ini." Setelah itu aku mendesah dan mulai menatap langit sambil duduk di atas rerumputan. "Aku tahu kenapa Sasori-kun tidak memilih hubungan jarak jauh,"

"..."

"Itu karena aku bukan? Aku memang tidak cocok dengan hubungan jarak jauh. Jadi, aku sudah putuskan untuk menerima keputusan dari Sasori-kun tentang mengakhiri hubungan kita ini." Aku mendesah dan kemudian berhenti sejenak, memandangi reaksi dari Sasori-kun. Tapi, tampaknya dia masih terdiam menunggu lanjutan perkataanku. "Tapi, aku punya satu permintaan... Bisakah... Bisakah Sasori-kun menemaniku pergi ke pesta ulang tahun Ino-chan lusa?"

Sasori-kun hanya tersenyum menatapku dan menepuk-nepuk puncak kepalaku lalu memelukku. "Ya, apapun untukmu, Sakura. Aku akan pergi tiga hari lagi. Masih ada waktu."

Aku tersenyum dan kemudian membalas pelukan Sasori-kun. Sangat hangat dan nyaman.

End Sakura POV

Ooo...ooO

Pesta Ino...

Seorang gadis dengan gaun perak berpendar-pendar terus menerus mengetuk-ngetukan ujung sepatunya ke lantai dengan berirama. Di sebelahnya, pria yang memakai tuxedo hitam dengan setia menemani sang gadis untuk terus-menerus berdansa _ala jaman anak muda_ di bawah lampu berkelap-kelip.

Sudah hampir dua jam mereka terus berdansa. Hingga si gadis merasa capek dan mencari tempat duduk yang nyaman diikuti oleh pasangannya. "Hah, tak terasa sudah dua jam kita berdansa ya, Sasori-kun."

Pasangannya hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum lalu berkata, "Mau kuambilkan apa? Soda atau..."

"Soda." Jawab si gadis dengan cepat.

Pemuda itu – Sasori – segera bergegas ke deretan minuman dan mengambilkan dua gelas soda untuk dirinya dan pasangannya. "Ini." kata pemuda tersebut sambil menyerahkan salah satu soda pada gadis yang duduk di depannya.

"Terima kasih, Sasori-kun." Gadis itu dengan cepat menghirup soda tersebut dan meletakknya di atas meja yang menjadi pembatasnya dengan pemuda yang ada di hadapannya sekarang ini. "Ini hari terakhir Sasori-kun berada di Konoha ya?"

"Sakura... Kau tahu, aku sangat senang bisa berada di Konoha dan menemukan perjalanan hidup denganmu walaupun singkat..."

Gadis itu – Sakura – hanya tersenyum kemudian memandang langit yang berada di atas mereka saat ini. Banyak sekali bintang bertaburan di atas langit itu. Seolah menghiasi suasana pesta yang memang dilakukan di luar ruangan. "Aku tahu, Sasori-kun... Aku tahu... Cepat atau lambat, kau akan pergi... Dan saat itu tiba... aku juga sudah memperhitungkannya. Tenang saja... Jangan lupa untuk mencari pacar dan mengirimi aku kabar setelah tiba di Spanyol nanti..."

"Sakura, aku janji... Malam ini aku akan berangkat. Tepatnya dua jam dari sekarang... Kau mau mengantarku?"

Gadis itu hanya menggeleng dan kemudian memeluk pemuda itu dengan erat. "Aku tidak bisa... Aku tidak suka perpisahan... Jadi, lebih baik Sasori-kun berangkat sendiri saja..." Pemuda itu mengangguk dan kemudian mempererat pelukannya pada gadis yang saat ini tengah memeluknya sambil menangis.

"Mau kuantar pulang sekarang, Sakura?" tanya Sasori pada Sakura saat Sakura sudah merasa bosan di pesta itu.

"Hm... Beri salam pada Ino-chan dulu ya?"

Sasori mengangguk dan kemudian berjalan melewati segerombolan banyak manusia dan berdesak-desakan untuk mencari Ino di tengah kerumunan manusia yang sedang menari.

"Ino-chan, aku dan Sasori-kun mau pulang duluan ya! Terima kasih atas pestanya..."

"Sakura, kau serius? Ah, oke, baiklah... Terserah kalian deh!" jawab Ino ketika melihat wajah Sakura atas bantuan lampu kerlap-kelip yang tidak jelas warnanya itu. Terlihat dengan sangat jelas bahwa Sakura dari tadi ingin menangis.

Sakura hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti Sasori untuk mengambil mobilnya dan menaikinya menuju rumah Sakura. Selama di perjalanan, mereka diam tanpa ada yang berusaha untuk memecah keheningan di dalam suasana tersebut. Sampai di rumah Sakura pun, Sasori hanya membukakan pintu untuk Sakura dan akan segera pergi yang hanya saja tertahan oleh suara Sakura.

"Terima kasih, Sasori-kun! Selama ini sangat menyenangkan bersama dengan Sasori-kun! Aku janji tidak akan melupakannya." kata Sakura sambil menagis. Sasori hanya mematung dan selama satu menit akhirnya dia berbalik dan memeluk Sakura.

Mereka berpelukan lama sekali. Para pelayan juga melihat adegan tersebut. Tapi, mereka tidak berani berkomentar sama sekali. Sampai Sakura menyudahi acara peluk-pelukan ini, akhirnya Sasori berbalik menuju mobilnya dan segera pergi dari kediaman Sakura.

"Nona Sakura, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" kata kepala pelayan yang berada di rumah tersebut.

Sakura hanya menggeleng dan segera berlari menuju kamarnya. Tetapi, sebelum dia masuk ke dalam kamarnya, dia sempat berpapasan dengan Sasuke di ruang tengah yang sedang membaca koran dan menghirup _green tea_.

Sasuke sedikit tersentak melihat keadaan Sakura yang berantakan dan meletakan _green tea_ dan korannya dan segera berlari mengejar Sakura.

Blam!

"Sakura, buka pintunya! Ini nii-san! Kau bisa ceritakan sesuatu kepada nii-san. Siapa yang membuatmu kacau seperti ini? Apa Sasori? Sakura!"

Sakura hanya menangis dan memeluk boneka pemberian Sasori. Boneka beruang besar berwarna putih yang sangat lembut. "Nii-san, tak perlu khawatir. Aku tak apa." jawab Sakura sambil mengangis. Sasuke yang mendengarnya hanya bisa pasrah dan melihat keadaannya besok.

.

.

.

.

Ooo...ooO

Sasuke POV

_Ini tidak baik. Sangat tidak baik. Sakura berusaha untuk memulai semuanya seakan-akan tidak terjadi apapun padanya. Tapi, yang aku rasakan justru sebaliknya. Setiap hari, Sakura memang kembali bersekolah dengan biasa, makan, tidur, dan semacamnya. Dia menjawab apabila ditanya. Tapi, tidak akan pernah mau memulai suatu pembicaraan atau percakapan sepatah kata pun. Dia bahkan tidak pernah tersenyum atau sebangsanya. Aku seakan berpikir bahwa aku hidup dengan orang yang sudah mati. Hah, sampai kapan kau akan berubah, Sakura? Ini sudah satu minggu sejak kepergiannya ke Spanyol._

_Kuputuskan untuk membawanya ke kantor. Mungkin bila dia di bawa ke tempat yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan mantan pacarnya dia bisa sedikit melupakannya._

"Sakura, kau hari ini ikut nii-san ke kantor."

"Baik."

Aku memasuki mobil dan dia juga mengikuti. Setelah dia duduk, aku dengan cepat memacu mobil untuk sampai ke perusahaan. Aku memarkir mobil dan setelah itu membantu Sakura untuk turun dari mobil. Aku sekilas melihat matanya, masih sama seperti saat itu. Tidak ada cahaya sama sekali. Kosong!

"Hai, TEMEEEE!" teriak seseorang dari dalam loby. Tanpa harus mencari dan menengok pun aku sudah tahu kalau itu Naruto si dobe temanku.

"Hn, ada apa, dobe?"

"Wah~ siapa iniii? Pacarmu, temeee?" tanya Naruto padaku dengan tatapan menyelidik. Hah, mana mungkin kan, aku dan Sakura bisa berpacaran? Kalau iya aku juga tentunya sangat ingin.

"Bukan. Dia adikku."

"HAH? ADIK? KOK NGAK MIRIP SIH?" teriak si dobe dengan keras. Tentu saja semua pegawai jadi memperhatikanku dan memandangi Sakura. Tapi, nampaknya Sakura sama sekali tidak keberatan dipandangi seperti itu.

Aku hanya menatap Naruto dingin dan melemparkan _death glare_ padanya kemudian menarik tangan Sakura untuk menjauh dari dia. "Sakura, kau bisa kan, menunggu nii-san di dalam ruangan? Kalau kau kesepian, nii-san akan memanggil Hyuuga-san untuk menemanimu. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Terserah Sasuke-nii saja. Aku akan menurutinya." jawab Sakura yang masih kaku.

"Oiii, TEMEEE! Aku juga mau ngobrol dengan Sakura-chan! Aku ikut ya!" teriak Naruto saat aku dan Sakura baru akan memasuki lift. Aku hanya mengangguk dan memperbolehkannya ikut.

"Jadi, Sakura-chan kelas berapa?" tanya Naruto dengan semangat saat Sakura baru saja duduk di sofa.

"Um... dua belas, Uzumaki-san."

"Ah, Sakura-chan... Jangan panggil aku se-formal itu... Panggil saja aku Naruto-kun! Ya, Naruto-kun! Bisa? Lalu... Hobby Sakura-chan apaaaa~?"

Sakura hanya tersenyum tertahan dan mengangguk lalu menjawab dan mulailah percakapan antara Naruto si dobe dengan Sakura. _Aku sangat tidak menyukai mereka. Bagaimana mungkin Naruto bisa membuat Sakura tersenyum padahal baru bertemu selama lima menit. Sedangkan aku? Hampir satu minggu tapi tidak bisa membuat Sakura mau membuka mulut. Apa hebatnya sih, Naruto itu?_

"Hinata, bawakan aku berkas-berkas yang lain. Aku sudah selesai menangani ini." panggilku pada Hinata yang sedang mengetik sesuatu di laptonya.

Hinata berjalan dan mengambil banyak berkas dan kemudian menyerahkannya padaku. "Ini, Sasuke-sama. Ada keperluan yang lainnya?"

"Ah, kalau sudah selesai, bisakah kau ajak Sakura berbicara? Mungkin mengobrol atau sebangsanya? Kalian kan sama-sama wanita."

Ku lihat Hinata tersenyum dan kemudian mengangguk. Hinata adalah sekertarisku. Dia tinggal sendiri di apartemen yang tidak jau dari sini. Semua keluarganya tinggal di Korea. Mereka semua pindah dua tahun yang lalu. Hanya Hinata saja yang masih berada di sini.

End Sasuke POV

.

.

.

.

"Kau mau tinggal dulu untuk sementara di rumahku? Disana banyak kamar. Kau juga bisa mengakrabkan diri dengan Sakura." tanya Sasuke pada Hinata saat mereka akan pulang. Sedangkan Sakura masih asyik mengobrol dengan Naruto.

Hinata hanya mengangguk dan kemudian Naruto berkata, "TEMEEEE, rumahmu kan besar, pastinya banyak kamar kan? Aku ikut tinggal juga ya! Kau tahu kan? Apartemenku saja sangat jelek dan butut. Numpang ya..."

Sasuke menggeleng dengan tegas tapi Sakura menyelaku dan berkata, "Tentu saja, Naruto-kun! Masih banyak kamar kok! Iya kan, nii-san?"

Sasuke sedikit bimbang tetapi kemudian mengangguk. "Tapi, kau harus tahu, disana nanti kau mau bekerja jadi apa? _Butler_ Sakura?" sindir Sasuke pada Naruto. Tapi, yang disindir hanya mengangguk dengan mantap seolah meng-iyakan pernyataan tersebut.

Akhirnya, Sasuke dan Sakura pulang dengan mobil Sasuke dan Hinata mengikuti mereka dengan mobil Naruto. Sebenarnya Sakura akan ikut dengan Naruto, hanya saja Sasuke tidak mengijinkannya. Dia masih tidak rela apabila Narto terlalu akrab dengan Sakura.

Kediaman Uchiha Sasuke...

"Jadiii~, mana kamarku?"

"Naruto-kun, bagaimana kalau di pojok kanan sana? Di atas?" kata Sakura berbaik hati pada Naruto. Dia tidak mengetahui bahwa nii-sannya memperhatikannya dengan khawatir.

Naruto kemudian berlari ditemani Sakura menuju 'kamarnya'. Sedangkan Sasuke menemani Hinata menuju tempat istirahatnya sementara yaitu menuju kamar di sebelah Sakura. Sasuke berharap kalau Hinata bisa menjadi teman yang baik untuk Sakura dan bukannya Naruto. Karena, bagaimanapun juga, Sasuke sangat mencintai Sakura. Dia tidak rela kalau Sakura harus bersama dengan Naruto dan bukannya dia. Tapi, untuk kebaikan Sakura, mungkin akan lebih bijaksana kalau Sasuke memperbolehkannya dulu. Karena baimanapun juga, Sasuke ingin melihat tawa Sakura yang biasanya. Setelah itu, mungin Sasuke bisa _mengusir_ Naruto dari kehidupan Sakura.

.

.

.

Dia tidak menyadari... Ya, Uchiha Sasuke tidak menyadari bahwa _mengusir_ Naruto setelahnya sangatlah sulit. Karena Sakura pasti akan sangat terpikat pada Naruto kesudahannya...

* * *

><p><strong>Special Thanks to:<strong>

**karikazuka, HarunoZuka, Niwa Sakura, Ayhank-chan UchihArlinz, QRen, me, Sakura Uchiha Haruno lovely**

(mohon maaf apabila ada kesalahan dalam penulisan nama)

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Area<strong>

**Saya mau mengatakan kepada orang yang bilang ingin cerita sedih, saya mohon maaf dengan sangat bersalah... Saya tidak dapat melakukan hal itu...**

**Saya tidak tega membuat idola saya - Sasuke dan Sakura - merasa terpuruk seperti yang Anda harapkan...**

**Jadi, mohon maaf sekali lagi...**

**Dan untuk kalian semua, terima kasih sudah me-review. Saya sudah meng-upde dengan cepat tidak?**


	3. Expressie van Liefde

**Eunike Yuen Proudly Present 2011  
>Please, Look at Me!<strong>

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto  
>I just borrow the characters from his manga<strong>

**AU, litte bit OOC, typo(s), misstypo(s)**

_Sasuke Uchiha, mencintai adik tirinya secara diam-diam. Sementara adik tirinya ternyata tidak mencintainya._

_Sasuke bertekad untuk mementingkan kebahagian adik tirinya dibanding dirinya sendiri. Tetapi, saat melihat adiknya sangat rapuh yang dikarenakan oleh pacar dan lelaki yang disukainya, apakah dia akan membiarkannya?_

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE, LOOK AT ME!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Pernyataan Cinta...<strong>

Sudah tiga hari berlalu setelah peristiwa Hinata dan Naruto tinggal di rumah Sasuke. Tapi, yang terlihat justru kebalikan dari yang diharapkan Sasuke. Hinata sama sekali _tidak bermanfaat_. Sakura hanya mau tertawa dengan riang dengan Naruto. Sedangkan dengan Hinata dia hanya bicara sekenanya saja.

Maka dari itu, Hinata memutuskan untuk meninggalkan rumah Sasuke dan kembali ke apartemennya. Sasuke memang senang kalau Sakura sudah kembali menjadi Sakura yang ceria dan periang. Sudah berani membentak Sasuke. Tapi, tidak dapat dipungkiri bahwa Sasuke juga merasakan sakit hati yang sangat saat melihat Naruto terang-terangan menggoda Sakura dan Sakura jelas memberikan respon atas perlakuan Naruto.

Sekarang, Sasuke dibuat pusing oleh perasaannya...

_Apa sebaiknya dia melupakan perasaannya?_

_Ataukah dia tetap mempertahankannya? Menunggu Naruto membuat suatu kesalahan?_

Tapi, apapun yang akan dipilihnya, dia harus berpikir dengan baik. Kalau tidak, dia akan menyesalinya sendiri... Karena masa lalu tidak dapat diubah...

.

.

.

.

Satu bulan telah berlalu...

Tetapi, Uchiha Sasuke masih belum bisa melupakan perasaannya pada Sakura...

Ternyata dia memilih pertanyaan yang kedua...

Lalu, _apakah dia juga bertekad untuk memberitahukan pada Sakura kalau Sakura adalah anak angkat keluarga Uchiha?_

Tidak ingatkah dia ketika Sakura hampir mengetahui kebenarannya, Sakura hampir bunuh diri?

Lalu, bagaimana caranya harus memberitahukan _hal ini_ kepada Sakura?

Karena, dari hari-kehari, hubungan Naruto dengan Sakura terlihat sangat dekat...

Sakura POV

Aku sangat menyukai Naruto-kun... Dia dengan mudah membuatku tertawa dengan bahagia...

Mungkin, besok aku akan menyatakan perasaanku kepadanya...

Aku tidak sabar menunggu hari esok...

.

.

.

Ooo...ooO

Ah, itu dia Naruto-kun. Dia sangat keren bukan? Dengan kaos putih dan celana pendek sedang bermain basket di halaman rumahku?

Aku mendesah dan kemudian menghampirinya. Sudah satu bulan ternyata dia tinggal dengan kami semua...

"Pagi, Naruto-kun!" sapaku dengan sopan kepadanya.

Naruto-kun segera berbalik dan menghentikan kegiatannya. "Pagi juga, Sakura-chan! Lalu, ada apa kau sepagi ini kesini?" tanyanya sambil nyengir.

"Ah, ada sesuatu yang mau kubicarakan dengan Naruto-kun. Bisa bicara sekarang?"

Naruto-kun menatapku dan kemudian mempersilahkan aku duduk di bawah ring basket dan dia duduk disebelahku. Lalu, dia menatapku menunggu aku mengatakan sesuatu. "Jadi, selama ini... Aku menganggap kalau Naruto-kun adalah orang yang sangat spesial bagiku. Bahkan melebihi Sasuke-nii..." Hah, sudah kukatakan juga rupanya... Bisa kurasakan wajahku memanas saking malunya.

"Ah, ini salah, Sakura-chan... Aku tidak mengharapkan ini..."dengan cepat aku menatapnya dan dia menatapku lalu melanjutkan perkataannya. "Karena aku juga sudah memiliki orang yang spesial buatku..."

JLEBB!

Aku merasa air mataku kembali menetes.

"Aku mencintai Hinata-chan, sekertaris nii-sanmu... Maaf, Sakura-chan..."

"..." Aku tidak bisa mengatakan apapun lagi... Aku sudah sangat malu dan percaya diri untuk mengatakannya langsung...

"Kau sudah kuanggap seperti adikku, Sakura... Maaf..."

"Tidak apa... Aku... Aku mengerti..." jawabku. Dengan cepat aku berbalik dan meninggalkan Naruto-kun berlari menuju kamar dan terus mengangis.

End Sakura POV

.

.

.

.

"Sudah dari tadi Nona Sakura tidak mau keluar kamar, Tuan." kata Shizune kepada Sasuke.

"Kenapa?"

"Saya juga tidak mengerti Tuan. Dari tadi Nona tidak mau menyahut."

Sasuke yang bingung dengan perubahan sikap Sakura mencoba untuk mengetuk pintu kamar gadis itu sekali lagi. Tapi, tetap tidak ada sahutan dari si pemilik kamar.

"Sakura, ini nii-san. Ada apa sebenarnya? Kau mau cerita kepada nii-san?" bujuk Sasuke dari luar.

Sudah hampir satu jam Sasuke mencoba mengetuk pintu kamar Sakura, tapi tampaknya tidak ada hasil sama sekali. Sasuke mendesah dan kembali berjalan ke ruang tengah. Menunggu Sakura sampai gadis itu siap untuk memberikan penjelasan atas perubahan sikapnya yang sangat tiba-tiba.

Belum sampai ke ruang tengah, Sasuke telah diberhentikan oleh seorang pemuda _spike_ yang hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan bersalah. "Apa maumu?" tanya Sasuke dengan sarkastik pada pemuda itu.

Pemuda itu hanya tersenyum miris dan kemudian berkata, "Akulah yang menjadi penyebab perubahan sikap Sakura. Karena hal itu pula, mungkin sekarang aku tidak berhak lagi untuk tinggal di tempatmu ini. Aku akan keluar dari rumah ini sekarang juga."

Sasuke membeku sesaat di tempat dan tanpa tinggal diam, dia menarik kerah kemeja Naruto. Sedangkan yang ditarik hanya pasrah menunggu aksi selanjutnya. Tapi, tampaknya Sasuke tidak melakukan apapun kepada Naruto. Dia hanya mendesah kemudian melonggarkan tarikannya dan melepaskan Naruto. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang telah kau lakukan pada Sakura. Tapi, aku tidak akan tinggal diam begitu saja. Kau... Kau membuat Sakura terpuruk untuk ke dua kalinya. Tahukah kau... Sulit sekali menghilangkan kehampaan dan kekosongan dari matanya. Aku hanya ingin dia bahagia... Bagaimana bisa... bagaimana bisa kau lakukan hal itu pada Sakura? Kau tega sekali, Naruto..."

Naruto hanya memandangi sahabatnya dan kemudian menunduk. "Aku juga tidak bermaksud menyakitinya, Sasuke. Kau tahu, Sakura sudah kuanggap seperti adik kandungku sendiri. Bagaimana mungkin aku sanggup untuk menyakiti adikku sendiri. Aku... Aku... Aku hanya tidak bisa menerima hal yang Sakura katakan padaku beberapa jam yang lalu..."

Sasuke kemudian menatap mata Naruto langsung dan menunggu kelanjutan cerita yang akan diceritakan pemuda itu. _'Apa maksudnya dengan menerima? Memangnya Sakura ingin apa dari Naruto?' _Naruto hanya mendesah dan kemudian melanjutkan ceritanya. Dia bercerita tentang Sakura yang datang mengunjunginya saat bermain basket, pernyataan cinta Sakura kepadanya, dan jawaban yang dilontarkan oleh Naruto kepada Sakura untuk menjawab pernyataan tersebut. Sekilas dapat dilihat bahwa mata onyx Sasuke sempat membulat tak percaya mendengar cerita Naruto. Dan kemudian dia hanya mengangguk dan memandang kamar Sakura dari jauh. Merasa kalau-kalau Sakura dapat melihat Sasuke dari sana.

"Jadi, maksudmu Sakura menyatakan bahwa dia tertarik padamu? Lalu, kalau kau mau pindah, kau akan tinggal dimana nantinya?" tanya Sasuke pada Naruto. Saat ini mereka berdua sedang duduk di ruang tengah membicarakan cara untuk mengeluarkan Sakura dari keterpurukannya yang kedua kalinya.

Naruto hanya terdiam dan kemudian menatap langit-langit rumah Sasuke dan menggeleng. "Aku tak tahu, teme! Mungkin di apartemenku yang dulu... Itu juga _mungkin_... Kau tahu kan, aku sulit untuk membayar biaya menginap di apartemen itu... Mungkin, aku akan cari tempat lain..."

Sasuke hanya menatap Naruto dan kemudian dia berkata, "Apakah kau harus benar-benar harus pergi? Tak bisakah kau tinggal disini dan menyelesaikan masalah ini bersamaku? Mungkin Sakura akan bisa menerima hal ini."

Naruto dengan cepat menggeleng dan dia kemudian berdiri memeluk Sasuke dan mengambil koper yang berisi semua pakaian dan peralatannya dan mengangkutnya ke taxi yang tadi sudah mereka panggil. Sasuke dengan cepat membantunya mengangkat koper itu dan meletakannya di bagasi taxi.

"Sampaikan salamku pada Sakura-chan. Oke? Bilang walaupun aku tidak bisa menjadi kekasihnya, aku akan selalu menyayanginya..."

Sasuke hanya mengangguk dan kemudian mereka berpelukan lagi sebelum Naruto berangkat.

Bagian Sakura...

Sakura POV

Aku dapat melihat dengan jelas kalau Naruto-kun akan pergi dari rumah ini sekarang juga. Ingin rasanya aku memelukanya dan mengucapkan salam sebelum berpisah. Tapi, tampaknya itu tidak mungkin, karena bagaimanapun juga, aku pasti akan menangis meraung-raung di depan Naruto-kun untuk menghentikannya.

Tapi...

Kalau ini dibiarkan, Naruto-kun pasti akan pergi dan aku tidak akan pernah bertemu dengan Nrauto-kun lagi...

Aku tidak mau perpisahan yang seperti ini...

Aku pasti bisa...

Karena aku pernah mengalami hal ini dengan Sasori-kun...

Sakura, kau pasti bisa...

Aku berlari keluar, mendorong pintu kamar dan berlari terus sampai di luar. Aku segera mengatur nafas dan memeluk Naruto yang baru melepaskan pelukannya dari nii-san.

"Aku tidak mau Naruto-kun pergi begitu saja... Itu sangat kejam..." kataku sambil terus memeluk Naruto-kun. Kudengar dia sedikit terkekeh dan kemudian melepaskan pelukanku. Mengacak-acak rambutku dan kemudian mencium pipiku sebelum menaiki taxi.

Tampaknya, aku tidak bisa tidak menangis sekarang. Air mata yang berusaha kutahan dari tadi akhirnya tumpah dan mengalir dengan deras menuruni pipiku. Lalu, aku memeluk Sasuke-nii dan terus menangis di luar.

End Sakura POV

* * *

><p><strong>Spesial Thanks to :<strong>

**Ayhank-chan UchihArlinz Agy MaleZ Login, me, HarunoZuka, QRen, thyara-uchiha, Sakur Uchiha Haruno lovely, (no name)**

Mohon maaf apabila ada kesalahan dalam penulisan nama

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Area<strong>

**Maaf ya, untuk yang ingin cerita ini endingnya NaruSaku, saya tidak bisa mengabulkannya~ Karena mau bagaimanapun juga, ending cerita ini akan SasuSaku...**

**Dan untuk yang lain, Sakura memang akan suka sama Naruto, tapi nanti sama Sasuke kok! Ide cerita tidak akan keluar dan menyimpang jauh! Tenang saja!**

**Review? ^^**


	4. Aller au Bal

**Eunike Yuen Proudly Present 2011  
>Please, Look at Me!<strong>

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto  
>I just borrow the characters from his manga<strong>

**AU, litte bit OOC, typo(s), misstypo(s)**

_Sasuke Uchiha, mencintai adik tirinya secara diam-diam. Sementara adik tirinya ternyata tidak mencintainya._

_Sasuke bertekad untuk mementingkan kebahagian adik tirinya dibanding dirinya sendiri. Tetapi, saat melihat adiknya sangat rapuh yang dikarenakan oleh pacar dan lelaki yang disukainya, apakah dia akan membiarkannya?_

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE, LOOK AT ME!<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Satu bulan sudah berlalu sejak kejadian itu... Dan aku tidak apa...<em>

**Prom Night...**

Ooo...ooO

Seorang gadis dengan anggunnya turun melewati tangga dan mendarat disamping nii-sannya yang sedang membaca koran. Lalu bergelanyut manja di samping nii-sannya. Sedangkan sang nii-san hanya mendesah dan kemudian berbalik melihat ke arah gadis yang memeluk lehernya.

"Ada apa, Sakura?"

Sakura – gadis tadi – hanya tersenyum dan kemudian menunjuk kalender yang sedang dia pegang. 'Prom Night'

Sasuke – sang nii-san – hanya tersenyum dan kemudian beranjak dari sofa meninggalkan koran yang tadi sedang dia baca untuk mengambil kunci mobil dan menemani adik tercintanya membeli gaun dan segala keperluannya di butik. Sasuke tidak mungkin untuk menolak permintaan Sakura. Mengetahui kalau pemuda itu sangat mencintai adik tirinya yang sudah benar-benar sembuh dari kekosongan hati akibat _perbuatan_ sahabatnya sendiri.

Sakura tersenyum penuh kemenangan dan mengikuti nii-sannya menuju mobil porsche hitam yang berkedip-kedip.

"Jadi, kita kemana, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke sambil menyetir mobilnya meninggalkan rumahnya.

Sakura tampak berpikir sebentar dan berkata, "Kalau untuk prom night, yang bagus itu aku pakai _ballgown_ atau gaun yang simple?"

Sasuke terdiam dan kemudian membayangkan akan lebih bagus jikalau Sakura memakai yang simple atau justru _ballgown_ yang berat dan bertumpuk. "Simple saja deh! Kau tahu, nii-san sangat tidak suka kau memakai pakaian yang kau tidak suka karena tidak nyaman."

Sakura mengangguk dan kemudian membisikan nama butik yang akan mereka tuju.

.

.

.

"Selamat datang, Tuan Sasuke, Nona Sakura... Ada yang bisa kami bantu untuk Anda?"

Sasuke hanya menunjuk Sakura yang sedang tersenyum ke arah pelayan butik itu. "Bantu dia saja."

Pelayan itu mundur dan membungkuk ke arah Sasuke dan kemudian menghampiri Sakura untuk menemaninya memilih gaun. "Anda ingin yang seperti apa, Nona?"

Sakura terdiam dan kemudian menunjuk deretan gaun yang simple dan tampak nyaman saat akan dia kenakan nantinya.

"Anda ingin yang disana Nona? Mari, saya antar." kata pelayan itu dan Sakura mengekorinya dari belakang.

Disana terdapat banyak gaun-gaun dari berbagai merek terkenal di Prancis. Sang pelayan menemani Sakura untuk melihat dan memilah-milah berbagai macam gaun yang cocok untuk dikenakan gadis itu dalam Prom Night nanti.

"Ano, maaf ya... Aku tidak tahu mana yang kelihatan lebih bagus untukku. Yang ini, aku suka karena dia berimpel di bawah roknya tapi... Hah~ aku tidak suka karena bahannya tidak nyaman untuk dipakai..." Sakura terlihat kecewa memandang gaun pink pucat yang sedang dia pegang di tangan kanannya. "Andai saja kalau gaun ini bahannya seperti ini..." kata Sakura sambil menunjuk tangan kiri yang sedang memegang gaun satin hitam dengan potongan leher V kesukaan Sakura.

Si pelayan hanya menatap Sakura dan tidak memberikan komentar apapun mengenai gaun yang sedang gadis itu pegang. Dia hanya tersenyum. Karena pelayan itu tidak juga memberikan komentar, Sakura akhirnya menuju tempat nii-sannya di sofa depan butik untuk dimintai pendapat.

.

.

.

"Nii-san... Aku mencarimu! Dari mana saja? Tadi di sofa tidak ada~"

Sasuke hanya terkekeh kemudian menunjuk segelas cup coffe yang panas. Sakura hanya memajukan bibirnya dan kemudian menunjuk dua gaun yang sedari tadi dia pegang untuk diperlihatkan kepada nii-sannya.

Sasuke menatap gaun itu lekat-lekat kemudian menunjuk gaun satin hitam yang ada di tangan kiri Sakura. "Ini terlihat lebih dewasa. Kalau berimpel terus, kapan kau mau memakai gaun yang panjang seperti di pesta Yamanaka-san waktu itu. Nii-san tidak mau kalau kau terus terlihat seperti bocah. Kau tahu kan, gaun panjang ini terlihat lebih... _dewasa_." kata Sasuke sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya menatap adiknya yang sedang mengerutkan kening karena penjelasan nii-sannya yang sangat tidak masuk akal. "Yang hitam, Sakura, percayalah pada nii-sanmu ini."

Sakura sedikit menimbang-nimbang perkataan Sasuke tapi dia akhirnya menyetujuinya juga. _Mengapa?_ Ya... karena setiap saran yang diberika Sasuke untuknya sangat baik hasilnya. Tidak pernah mengecewakan.

"Ya sudah... Kalau menurut nii-san ini yang bagus. Bayarlah!" Sakura menyerahkan gaun hitam pada Sasuke dan kemudian nyengir memamerkan giginya yang putih bersih dan rapi. Sasuke hanya menggelengkan kepala dan menerima gaun yang diberikan Sakura kemudian berjalan ke arah kasir.

Ooo...ooO

"Ayolah nii-saaaannn~ Ikutlah menemaniku di prom night nanti. Prom itu kan juga bukan untuk siswa-siswi SMA semua. Itu diperuntukkan untuk umum. Jadi, aku bisa dengan bebas mengajak siapa saja. Dan aku telah memutuskan untuk mengajak nii-san, Naruto-nii dan juga Hinata-nee."

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya. Sejak kapan Sakura memanggil Naruto dengan embel-embel –_nii _dan bukannya –_kun_. "Sakuraaa~ bagaimana mungkin nii-sannmu dan juga si dobe serta Hinata ikut denganmu di pesta anak SMA. Nii-san dan teman-teman nii-san kan bukan SMA lagiii..."

Sakura menggeleng dan siap memberikan komentar yang lain. Tapi, itu sudah ditahan terlebih dulu oleh Sasuke. "Baiklah... Nii-san akan membujuk Hinata dan juga si dobe untuk pergi bersamamu!"

Sakura kemudian memeluk leher Sasuke dan mengecup pipinya sekilas. Semburat merah telah menghiasi pipi Sasuke untuk saat ini.

.

.

.

.

Sakura POV

_Aku tidak tahu apa yang telah aku katakan tadi. Aku tahu, cepat atau lambat aku pasti harus dengan segera melupakan Naruto... Tapi, aku tidak bisa. Atau lebih tepatnya tidak mau bisa..._

_Mungkin, dengan aku menjodohkan Naruto dan Hinata, aku akan lebih cepat melupakan Naruto._

Hah, daripada terus berpikir, aku lebih suka kalau chattingan saja ah...

Aku membuka layar laptopku dan mulai mengetikan suatu situs web yang menurutku bisa menjadi _teman_ku untuk sementara waktu. Dalam sekejap, banyak anggota chatting bermunculan seperti brondong jagung yang bergemeletup saat dimasak.

Salah satunya ada Gaara-nii. Kakak kelasku di SMA saat ini.

'_Sakura... Lama tidak chatting. Ada apa?'_

Dengan semangat aku membalas kiriman Gaara-nii. "Tak ada apapun, nii-san. Hanya saja, ada sedikit masalah sehingga aku tidak bisa membuka situs ini."

'_Ooohhh... aku kira kau sedih dan terpuruk karena Sasori sudah dapat pacar baru di Spayol. Orangnya cantik dan sexy. Rambutnya pirang ke-emasan.'_

Sasori-kun? Dia sudah dapat pacar? Kenapa hanya aku yang tidak diberi tahu? _Kenapa?_ "Anu, Gaara-nii, nii-san tahu informasi itu dari siapa? Apa Sasori-kun bilang sendiri kepada nii-san?"

Lama aku menunggu jawaban datang. Tapi, selang waktu lima menit, akhirnya Gaara-nii membalas pertanyaanku. _'Ummm... yeah! Memang dari siapa lagi? Kau tahu bukan, aku kan sahabat Sasori! Memangnya kau tidak tahu?'_

_Dari Sasori?_ Aku kembali mengerutkan kening dan mulai membalas kiriman Gaara-nii. "Tidak! Aku tidak tahu apapun. Apa jangan-jangan hanya aku saja yang tidak tahu apapun?"

Gaara-nii hanya mengirimkan sebuah simbol sebagai balasannya dan langsung _disconected_ dari situs tersebut. Hanya _tanda tanya_? Bagaimana bisa Sasori-kun bersikap seperti itu padaku? Memangnya apa yang salah denganku? Atau jangan-jangan dia takut aku mengangis lagi? Tapi astaga, bagaimana mungkin? Aku kan memintanya untuk mencari pacar? Sasori-kun... aku akan _menuntutnya_ darimu!

Dengan cepat kumatikan laptopku dan mulai turun ke bawah untuk bergabung bersama nii-san di ruang tengah.

End Sakura POV

"Hai, Sakura! Mau teh herbal?" tanya Sasuke pada Sakura yang baru akan turun dari atas untuk bergabung dengannya duduk di sofa ruang tengah.

Sakura hanya menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke dan dengan cepat turun kebawah. Duduk disamping Sasuke dan memeluk lehernya. Sasuke sedikit tersentak dengan perubahan sikap Sakura yang langsung memeluknya. "Ada apa, Sakura?"

Sakura hanya mendesah kemudian melepaskan pelukannya dan hanya menggelengkan kepala. Lalu, dia terihat seperti memikirkan sesuatu. Sasuke yang melihatnya kemudian menatap mata Sakura lekat-lekat.

Merasa diperhatikan, Sakura kemudian balas mentap mata nii-sannya. "Apa, nii-san?"

Sasuke kemudian mengulurkan tangannya. Memberikan hand phonenya kepada Sakura. Sakura hanya mentapa hand phone itu dan mengambilnya dari tangn nii-sannya. "Ada apa di dalam sini, nii-san?"

"Ada SMS dari Sasori. Katanya dia sudah dapat pacar baru disana. Dan dia juga berharap kau bisa menerimanya dan mencari penggantinya."

Sakura hanya menatap nii-sannya dengan tatapan bingung dan dengan cepat gadis itu membuka bagian message dan mencari inbox dari Sasori.

_Gomen, Uchiha Sasuke-nii kalau saya mengirimkan pesan ini kepada nii-san. Karena setiap kali saya mengirimkan pesan ke ponsel Sakura, selalu tidak bisa. Apa dia menggangti nomor ponselnya?_

_Ah ya, sebenarnya, selama saya berada di Spanyol, saya berkenalan dengan seorang gadis keturunan asli di sana. Dia sangat baik dan juga cantik. Sekarang saya berpacaran dengannya. Apakah nii-san bisa memberitahukan hal ini pada Sakura. Saya harap dia tidak menangis mengetahui kabar ini._

_Gomen... Gomen, Sakura..._

Mata Sakura sudah sembab saat membaca SMS yang ada di _hand phone_ Sasuke. "Kapan SMS ini datang, nii-san?"

Sasuke hanya menatap Sakura sesaat kemudian menunduk. "Dua hari yang lalu... Nii-san tahu kalau nii-san yang salah, Sakura! Nii-san hanya tidak mau kau menjadi sedih saat membaca pesan tadi..."

Sakura hanya menatap nii-sannya sejenak dan kemudian menarik napas sedalam mungkin sebelum berbicara. "Aku yang minta, nii-san! Aku yang meminta Sasori-kun untuk mencari pacar disana! Aku yang minta! Harusnya nii-san bisa beritahu aku sebelumnya... Aku menjadi salah sangka kepada Sasori-kun! Dan, _yeah_, aku memang mengganti nomor ponselku. Beri tahu saja nomor ponselku pada Sasori-kun!" Sakura kemudian mengatur napasnya dan kembali rileks duduk di sofa bersama nii-sannya.

"Jadi, kau mau apa datang kesini sebelumnya, Sakura"

Sakura hanya memandangi nii-sannya dan kemudian menunjuk hand phone Sasuke yang sedang berada di tangannya. "Kalau nii-san sulit memberitahukan tentang prom pada Hinata-nee dan juga Naruto-nii, aku bisa kok membantu nii-san!" kata Sakura sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan mulai menekan beberapa tombol untuk menghubungi Hinata.

Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahu dan kemudian menyesap teh herbalnya.

Bagian Hinata...

Hinata POV

Hari ini capek sekali. Aku harus mengikuti acara keluarga yang sangat membosankan itu. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa tahan di minta untuk duduk bersimpuh selama hampir lima jam!

Mungkin sebaiknya aku mandi air hangat dulu... Sudah lama aku tidak berendam.

Aku memilah-milah antara sabun busa aroma jeruk atau yang stoberi. Mengamati kalau aku memakai yang jeruk, kemungkinan aku bisa segar dan bisa melepas penat. Tapi, aku sudah lama mau mencoba yang aroma stoberi ini...

Drrrtttt

Ah, siapa yang meneleponku saat aku sedang capek seperti ini? Naruto-kun? Neji-nii, atau siapa?

_Sasuke-sama calling_

Sasuke? Sasuke meneleponku? Ada apa ini? Dapat kurasakan wajahku memanas hanya melihat nama Sasuke meneleponku. Dengan cepat ku sambar ponselku dan ku tekan tombol hijau. "Ya, Sasuke-sama?"

Tampak diseberang sana tertawa tertahan mendengar perkataanku. Ada apa ini? Apa ada yang salah dari pengucapanku tadi? "Sasuke-sama, Anda baik-baik saja?"

Ku dengar bungan suara bariton rendah yang menjawab pertanyaanku melainkan suara wanita yang nyaring dan juga indah. _"Maaf, nee-san! Aku bukan Sasuke-nii. Ini aku, Sakura. Kau ingat aku?"_

Sakura? Ah, ya... anak gadis dengan rambut pink yang menjadi adik Sasuke. Entah mengapa aku kurang menyukai dia. Karena sepertinya dia sangat spesial di hati Sasuke. Padahal dia kan hanya adiknya saja... "Ya, aku ingat, kau, Sakura! Ada apa kau menelepon nee-san?" balasku dengan suara yang dimanis-maniskan. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa manis dengan rivalku? Ini aneh!

"_Hinata-nee, bisa kan, menemani aku dan nii-san ke pesta prom sekolah? Nii-san tidak mau ikut karena katanya tidak ada yang seumuran dengannya!"_ kata Sakura di seberang sana.

Aku terdiam. Sasuke menyebutku sebagai temannya di acara prom night sekolah Sakura? Apa itu benar? Tapi, apa hanya aku yang diajak. Entah karena apa, Sakura langsung bisa menjawab pertanyaan yang ada di dalam pikiranku. _"Naruto-nii juga akan datang, nee-san! Nee-san tidak usah khawatir. Aku bersama nii-san dan nee-san bersama Naruto-nii. Bagaimana?"_

Apa? Jadi, aku bukan pasangan Sasuke? Untuk apa juga aku harus menemani Sasuke kalau bukan jadi pasangannya! Baru akan membuka mulut untuk berbicara, dapat kudengar suara Sasuke yang mengatakan kalau aku pasti tidak mau mengikuti kemauan adiknya. Memang benar... Tapi, kalau Sasuke berpikiran seperti itu maka aku dianggap tidak menyukai adiknya dong? Akhirnya, mau tidak mau aku menyetujui permintaan Sakura. Memang gadis menyebalkan!

Dengan cepat kututup ponselku dan kumatikan! Hari ini benar-benar sial!

.

.

.

Bagian Sakura dan Sasuke...

"Sudah kubilang bukan? Hinata-nee pasti akan menurutinya!" kata seorang gadis kepada pemuda yang sedang memangkunya di sofa ruang tengah. "Sekarang, aku tinggal menghubungi Naruto-nii~"

Pemuda itu hanya memutar bola matanya dan kemudian mengangkat gadis itu dari pangkuannya dan merebut ponselnya. "Aku saja, Sakura! Kau makan saja duluan!"

Gadis itu – Sakura – menggelengkan kepalanya yang mengakibatkan rambut pink-nya berantakan dan menambah kesan imut pada dirinya. "Aku menunggu nii-san! Nii-san tidak boleh berbohong padaku!"

Sasuke hanya mendesah kemudian dengan segera menghubungi Naruto dan dengan nada memerintah dan tidak menunggu balasan dari si penerima, dia langsung memutuskan hubungan.

"Bagaimana mungkin? Itu namanya pemaksaan, nii-san! Nii-san bilang kalau tidak ikut akan _dipecat_? Itu gila!"

Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahunya dan mendorong Sakura ke ruang makan untuk makan salad.

**To Be Continuar...**

* * *

><p><strong>Special Thanks to:<strong>

**karikazuka, me, Niwa Sakura, Sakura Uchiha Haruno lovely, Rikuzza Nolorresx, RestuChii SoraYama, Ignatius Nathanael, Angeline Stephenie, Cii Uchiha Imoetz**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Area<strong>

**Masih pendekkah?**

**Ah, ya... tentang Sakura marah sama Sasori, sebenernya sih mau dijabarin biar panjang... Tapiii, kayaknya malah tambah gak nyambung dan errr... _aneh_ dan lagi, malahan gak ada endingnya... kalau gak percaya, ya udah! *memanyunkan bibir***

**Atau mungkin ditambahin sama unsur-unsur yang lain... Misalnya penggambaran latar, suasana, atau yang lainnya mungkin? Kalian bisa kasih saya saran... Habis saya masih terlalu muda untuk bisa memahami banyak unsur-unsur penting dari suatu cerita...**

**Saya kan masih tigabelastahun... ToT *readers : gak nanya* *nangis guling-guling***

**Apa tentang Naruto sama Hinata saya hilangin aja? Biar fokus sama Sasuke dan Sakura? Sarannya plisss *puppy eyes* *readers (muntah-muntah)***

**Flamer yang mau nge_-flame _juga boleh kok. Karena saya hanya mau mengambil sisi positivenya aja...**

**Dan, ya... saya lupa! Kalau ada silent reader yang baca ini fic... Please, bersediakah Anda me-reviewnya? Kalau takut pulsa abis atau malas, gak apa-apa kok! Fic ini dibaca saja saya sudah senang bukan main...**

**So, Review again? ^^**


	5. Dichiarazione di Hinata

**Eunike Yuen Proudly Present 2011  
>Please, Look at Me!<strong>

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto  
>I just borrow the characters from his manga<strong>

**AU, litte bit OOC, typo(s), misstypo(s)**

_Sasuke Uchiha, mencintai adik tirinya secara diam-diam. Sementara adik tirinya ternyata tidak mencintainya._

_Sasuke bertekad untuk mementingkan kebahagian adik tirinya dibanding dirinya sendiri. Tetapi, saat melihat adiknya sangat rapuh yang dikarenakan oleh pacar dan lelaki yang disukainya, apakah dia akan membiarkannya?_

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE, LOOK AT ME!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Pengakuan Hinata<br>**

Prom Night

Seperti yang sudah diduga, pesta prom diadakan di _ballroom_ hotel yang cukup dekat dengan SMA Sakura.

Seorang gadis dengan gaun satin hitamnya dan tatanan rambutnya yang digulung hingga ke atas dan menyisakan sejumput rambut yang di keriting di samping kanan dan kirinya ditemani pemuda yang mengenakan tuksedo hitam dengan rapi berada disampinya dengan santai menunggu kedatangan dua orang lagi.

Pemuda itu – Sasuke – dan gadis yang dari tadi dia genggam tangannya – Sakura – dengan santai tetap menunggu kehadiran Hinata dan Naruto di depan pintu masuk hotel. Akhirnya, selama sepuluh menit mereka menunggu, dua orang itu datang.

Hinata, dengan gaun ungu-nya yang berpendar dan terus memanjang sampai ujung kaki dan terbuka di bagian dada dan dari paha hingga ke bawah tampak sangat menawan. Dia juga menggenggam tas ungu kecil di tangan kirinya. Di sampingnya, berdiri seorang pemuda spike dengan tuksedo yang jasnya dibuka dan dua kancing teratasnya tidak di kancingkan dengan senantiasa mengekori gadis indigo di depannya.

Begitu melihat Hinata dan juga Naruto, Sakura langsung melambaikan tangannya dan dibalas dengan lambaian tangan oleh Naruto. "Hai, Sakura-chan! Lama tak jumpa!" kata Naruto sambil nyengir yang di balas dengan pelukan oleh Sakura.

Sasuke yang melihatnya hanya berusaha menarik Sakura dan mengandengnya menuju _ballroom_ hotel.

.

.

.

"Sakura, ini siapa?" tanya Ino pada Sakura sambil menunjuk Naruto dan Hinata melalui sudaut matanya.

"Teman-teman nii-san. Ada apa memangnya?"

"Kau tahu, yang wanita sangat cantik dan anggun. Berbeda sekali dengan pria berandalan yang ada disampingnya." cibir Ino kepada Naruto yang mengenakan tuksedo sembarangan.

Sakura hanya terkekeh dan kemudian menyambar lengan Ino membawanya mendekat pada Naruto. Dia ingin Ino tahu kalau Naruto itu pemuda yang baik. Pemuda yang _pernah_ dia cintai _dulu_...

"Hai, Sakura-chan! Siapa dia?" sapa Naruto pada Sakura saat gadis itu mendekat ke arahnya sambil membawa Ino.

"Ehm... Ino. Yamanaka Ino. Salam kenal, Naruto-nii."

"Jangan begitu! Kau tahu, kalian benar-benar sama! Aku ini belum terlalu tua... Panggil dengan embel-embel –_nii_ segala! Panggil saja dengan –_kun_ atau –_san_. Itu lebih baik!"

Ino hanya tertawa dan kemudian mereka berbincang-bicang dengan semangat. Tampaknya Ino harus menarik kata-katanya tadi...

Sedangkan Hinata dan Sasuke hanya memandangi mereka. Sebenarnya, yang memandangi hanya Sasuke sedangkan Hinata terus menerus memandangi Sasuke.

PLEASE, LOOK AT ME!

.

.

.

Hinata POV

Ada apa ini? Aku merasa kalau Sasuke sangat menyukai Sakura. Tatapan posesif yang dilontarkannya... Aku tahu sekali tatapan itu...

Tidak mungkin kan...

Mereka saudara kandung kan?

Tapi... melihat warna rambut yang mereka miliki... Ada kemungkinan kalau...

Tidak!

Aku tidak boleh menduganya sendiri...

Akan kuputuskan untuk menanyakannya pada Sasuke. "Sasuke-sama... Bisa ikut saya sebentar?"

Kulihat Sasuke tidak mengangguk dan hanya berjalan di depan saya keluar dari _ballroom _hotel.

"Anu, Sasuke-sama. Saya hanya ingin Anda tahu kalau... Kalau saya... Saya sangat menyukai Sasuke-sama. Jadi, bisakah Anda menerimanya?"

"Maaf, Hinata-san. Aku tak bisa."

Aku kaget mendengar perkataan Sasuke. _Tidak bisa?_ Kenapa? "Apa karena... Sakura?"

Sasuke terlihat sedikit tersentak tapi sorot matanya tidak menunjukan keterkejutan sama sekali. Dan dapat kulihat dengan jelas bahwa dia berbalik meninggalkanku di luar _ballroom_ untuk kembali ke dalam.

Apa hanya ini artinya aku di matamu, Sasuke? Apakah kau tidak bisa melihat wanita lain selain adikmu? Astaga Sasuke, dia adikmu! Bagaimana mungkin kau mencintainya?

Dapat kurasakan air mata mengalir disudut mataku dan aku tidak sanggup untuk melangkah dan hanya bisa jatuh terduduk di tempat dimana aku berdiri.

Tes! Tes! Tes!

Bagaimana ini? Ini sama sekali tidak mau berhenti?

Sasuke... Aku sangat mencintaimu!

Kumohon, kembalilah kepadaku!

Ah, dia datang? Sasuke datang? Dia kembali?

**Bukan! Dia BUKAN Sasuke!**

Dia _Naruto_!

"Aku tahu Hinata-chan! Aku dapat merasakannya!"

Tidak, kau tidak tahu apapun, Naruto! Kau selalu saja bahagia! Kau tidak mungkin tahu perasaanku!

"Aku tahu... Aku tahu, Hinata-chan! Aku sangat tahu! Karena aku, mencintaimu!"

Apa? Mencintaiku? Tapi maaf saja, Naruto... Aku tidak mencin...

Dua tangan kekar melingkari tubuhku dan mendekapku erat erat. Dan dapat kurasakan pula kalau ada air mengalir di belakang bahuku. Apa Naruto mengangis?

"Na-ru... to...?"

"Aku mohon, jangan menagis, Hinata-chan! Kau gadis yang baik... Kau pasti bisa menemukan pria yang lebih baik dari dia!"

Aku merasakan tanganku mengangkat dan membalas pelukan Naruto. Kami menangis bersama di bawah cahaya lampu hotel. Tampaknya, aku harus merelakan Sasuke. Dia bukan takdirku.

Ya...

Selamat tinggal, Sasuke...

Selamat Tinggal...

Hiks... Hiks... Hiks...

Mengatakan kata selamat tinggal untuk Sasuke? Apa mungkin?

Mungkin... Aku percaya itu mungkin...

End Hinata POV

Ooo...ooO

"Nii-san? Dari mana sajaa~"

"Pulang?"

Sakura hanya mengangguk dan segera melambaikan tangan kepada Ino mengucapkan salam perpisahan.

"Jadi, mana yang lain? Naruto-nii dan Hinata-nee?"

Sasuke hanya menggeleng dan kemudian dia berkata, "Biar mereka urusi urusannya sendiri."

Sakura masih tidak mengerti maksud perkataan Sasuke. Tapi, dia hanya membiarkannya karena tubuhnya sudah sangat lemah. Dia memutuskan untuk ke luar hotel menuju tempat parkir dan pulang ke rumahnya.

Dia tidak sabar membayangkan bantalnya yang empuk seperti bulu, air hangat yang mengalir dari pancuran air, dan juga kamarnya yang hangat. Dia sudah sangat lelah.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi, Hinata-nee mengatakan kalau dia menyukai nii-san?" tanya Sakura pada Sasuke yang sedang menyesap teh herbalnya. "Jawab, nii-saaaannnnn~"

Sasuke hanya meletakan teh herbalnya dan mengambil koran untuk dibacanya. Tanpa menghiraukan Sakura yang terus-menerus berteriak meminta penjelasan lebih.

"Apa yang nii-san katakan? Jawab! Nii-san tidak bilang _iya_ kan?"

Sasuke kemudian meletakan koran paginya dan menarik tangan Sakura hingga duduk di pangkuannya. "Memangnya kenapa?"

Sakura kemudian berbalik ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Tapi tertahan karena jari telunjuk Sasuke menghentikannya. "Tidak. Nii-san tidak berhubungan dengannya. Biar Naruto yang mengurusinya."

Sakura kemudian mengangguk dan mengalungkan lengannya di leher Sasuke. Entah mengapa gadis itu menjadi sangat menyukai Sasuke. Seperti kalau Sasuke adalah milik_nya_ dan tidak ada yang boleh memilikinya kecuali _dia_.

Lebih baik kalau Sasuke sendiri seumur hidupnya dari pada bersama gadis lain selain Sakura... Perasaan yang kelewat protektif dan tidak wajar untuk seorang adik terhadap kakak lelakinya... lebih cocok perasaan seorang wanita kepada pacarnya...

Tapi, gadis itu juga sadar kalau dia ini adalah adik Sasuke...

Tampaknya Sakura akan mengalami dilema seperti Uchiha Sasuke...

Mereka tidak saling menyadari perasaan mereka masing-masing...

Uchiha Sakura... kau telah terjebak dalam lingkarang terlarang...

Dan kau tidak akan bisa untuk mudur sekarang...

Karena perasaanmu kepada Sasuke berbeda dengan perasaanmu terhadap Naruto dan Sasori...

Kau sudah tidak bisa mundur...

Hadapilah kenyataan...

Kalau kau... akan mendapat banyak sekali pertentangan dalam kisah percintaanmu...

Ooo...ooO

.

.

.

"Pagi, Sakura! Siap pergi?" tanya Sasuke saat Sakura baru turun dan menapakkan kaki jenjangnya di ruang tengah sambil menenteng tas pink-nya di bahu kanannya.

Sakura kemudian berjalan mendekat ke arah nii-sannya yang sedang duduk santai di ruang tengah sampil sesekali menyesap kopi panasnya. Kemudian setelah sampai di depan nii-sannya gadis itu menarik koran olahraga yang sedang dibaca nii-sannya dan duduk dengan santainya di pangkuan nii-sannya.

"Kau mau berlama-lama disini dulu?" tanya Sasuke sambil sesekali terkekeh geli.

Sakura memutar posisi tubuhnya dan kemudian berdiri dari pangkuan Sasuke. "Pergi?" tanya gadis itu dengan santai dan berjalan mendahului Sasuke ke arah mobil yang telah di bawa oleh salah satu pelayannya dari garasi sampai di depan rumah.

Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahu dan kemudian berjalan menuju mobil porsche hitamnya.

.

.

.

"Jadi, aku harus pulang sendiri, begitu?" tanya seorang gadis pink sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Oh, ayolah Sakura, nii-san banyak pekerjaan! Karena prom night konyolmu ini nii-san jadi _harus_ menumpuk pekerjaan nii-san. Mengertilah sedikit!" kata pemuda di depannja sambil mengacak rambutnya dan memandang gadis pink di depannya dengan tatapan frustasi.

Gadis itu hanya mendesah tertahan dan kemudian berbalik tanpa menjawab. Sedangkan pemuda itu hanya menutar bola matanya dan kemudian memacu mobilnya ke tempat lain.

Sakura POV

Aku tidak yakin kalau hanya itu alasan nii-san. Mana mungkin dia tidak _bisa _memberikan atau mengalihkan pekerjaannya sementara selama prom night. Lagipula, prom night itu kan hanya beberapa jam!

Aku yakin kalau sebenarnya nii-san menerima pernyataan cinta Hinata-nee. Mana mungkin nii-san mampu menolak Hinata-nee yang cantik, pintar, tinggi, dan anggun itu? Nii-san hanya berbohong padaku.

Tapi, tunggu! Kenapa aku jadi seperti ini sih~? Aku kan adiknya nii-san! Bagaimana mungkin aku tega membiarkan nii-san sendirian seumur hidupnya tanpa pasangan pendamping. Walau dengan berat harus aku akui kalau aku lebih suka kalau nii-san sendirian saja seumur hidupnya.

Arrrrggghhh! Kenapa sih aku ini? Aku sudah gila ya? Tega sekali aku berpikiran seperti itu! Andai saja... Andai saja aku dan Sasuke-nii bukan saudara kandung...

Dulu... mungkin aku akan bunuh diri kalau itu benar... Tapi sekarang, aku harap itu terjadi...

Tapi, apakah mungkin itu dapat terjadi? Kaa-san dan Tou-san saja sudah bilang kalau aku anak kandung mereka... Tapi, akte yang aku lihat waktu itu... Apakah itu asli? Ah, daripada memikirkan hal itu, lebih baik aku berkonsentrasi menjaga Sasuke-nii dari pesona Hinata-nee.

End Sakura POV

"Sakuraaaa~" Dengan cepat Sakura membalikkan badannya dan melihat seorang gadis cantik dan berambut blonde sedang berlari sambil memegang rambutnya ke arahnya.

"Ino-chan! Apa kabar?"

Ino hanya memandang Sakura dari atas samapi ke bawah dan kemudian tersenyum ke arahnya. Membuat gadis pink itu bingung dengan sikap sahabatnya.

"Apa yang terjadi denganku sampai-sampai kau memandangiku seperti tadi?"

Ino hanya nyengir dan kemudian berjalan di samping Sakura menuju kelas mereka. "Kau tampak berbeda."

Sakura hanya mengerutkan keningnya dan mengangkat bahu. "Apanya?"

Ino mendesah dan kemudian menghentikan jalannya dan menunjuk sepatu Sakura serta tas yang Sakura kenakan.

"Apa yang salah dengan tasku dan juga sepatuku?"

"Kau tahu, biasanya kau tidak mau mengenakan warna _pink_ ke sekolah."

Astaga! Sakura baru menyadarinya kalau sedari tadi dia mengenakan semua aksesoris yang paling dia benci warnanya. PINK! Warna norak yang sering dipakai oleh wanita-wanita centil dan bodoh di sekolahnya. Apa dia mau disamakan oleh wanita seperti itu? Wanita murahan yang sudah sering tidur dengan banyak lelaki.

"Ini... Aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa aku mau memakainyaaaa~ Kumohon jangan ledek akuuu~"

Ino hanya tersenyum dan kemudian nyengir dan menampakkan sederat gigi yang putih bersih. "Aku tidak janji kalau aku tak akan meledekmu. Kau tahu, dulu waktu aku mengenakan tas pink kau meledekku habis-habisan. Sekarang, aku yang akan meledekmu!" kata gadis itu sambil menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah sahabatnya yang wajahnya sedang memerah menahan malu.

Sakura hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menarik Ino ke arah yang berlawanan dengan kelas mereka. "Kau mau kemana, Sakura?"

"Ino, kau punya tas lain? Selain yang kau bawa itu? Biasanya kau selalu memasukan banyak aksesoris untukmu di lokermu kan? Iya kan?" tanya gadis itu penuh harap kepada sahabatnya.

Ino hanya mengangguk dan masih tidak mengerti maksud perkataan Sakura. Tapi, sebelum gadis itu bisa bertanya, Sakura sudah menyeretnya menuju lokernya dan menyuruh Ino membuka lokernya.

"Kau mau apa sih?"

"Tentu saja meminjam barangmu sampai pulang sekolah!"

Dengan cepat Ino menutup lokernya dan membuat mata Sakura membulat. "Kau kenapa?"

"Kau bagus memakai warna pink dari pada ungu. Dan aku tidak mau membebaskanmu dari neraka yang kau buat sendiri. Salahmu meledek semua orang yang menggunakan warna pink!"

Sakura hanya memajukan bibirnya dan menekuk wajahnya berjalan menuju kelas dengan langkah yang diseret.

Ooo...ooO

Bagian Sasuke...

"_Teme_, kau tahu, sekarang aku resmi berpacaran dengan Hinata-chan! Dan kau tahu, akhirnya aku mendapatkannya juga selama hampir beberapa tahun lamanya... Sejak SMA dia tak pernah mau melihatku... Sekarang, aku... bla bla bla..."

Sasuke hanya menggerutu tidak jelas mendengar celotehan yang terus menerus keluar dari mulut sahabatnya. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa berceloteh panjang lebar tanpa melihat kalau Sasuke sedang mengerjakan salah satu tugas proyeknya.

"Diamlah, _dobe_!"

Naruto hanya terdiam dan kemudian tanpa berlama-lama lagi, dia mulai dengan kisah barunya. Yaitu awal bertemunya dia dan Hinata. Dengan kesal, akhirnya Sasuke menekan nomor di teleponnya dan memanggil Hinata untuk menyeret Naruto dari ruangannya dengan berbagai macam cara.

Tak lama kemudian, Hinata datang dan mengajak Naruto dengan alasan akan makan siang bersama.

Tak lama kemudian telepon berbunyi dan dengan malas dia mengangkat telepon itu. "Halo?"

'_Sasuke? Ini tou-san. Bagaimana keadaanmu?'_

Tou-san? Dengan cepat Sasuke kembali duduk tegak dan kembali menjawab telepon dengan nada suara yang sedatar mungkin. "Baik. Tou-san sendiri?"

'_Sama. Sebenarnya, tou-san hanya mau menanyakan keadaan Sakura...'_

Sakura? Memangnya ada apa dengan Sakura? "Memangnya kenapa?"

'_Apa paket yang tou-san kirim sudah sampai? Dan yah... kaa-sannmu memimpikan Sakura sepanjang malam. Maka dari itu merasa _khawatir _kalau-kalau ada sesuatu terjadi pada Sakura.'_

Memimpikan Sakura? Setahuku Sakura baik-baik saja. Setelah masalah Naruto, dia kembali ceria kok! Tunggu, tadi tou-san bilang paket. Paket apa? Dengan cepat aku mendekatkan gagang telepon ke telingaku. "Tou-san kirim paket apa memangnya?"

Terdengar suara berdeham-deham di ujung sana disusul suara bisik-bisikan kecil yang tidak terdengar jelas oleh Sasuke. _'Kau tahu, kau seharusnya sudah mempunyai calon istri... Jadi, tou-san mengirimkan beberapa calon yang tepat untukmu.'_

"Tou-san mengirimkannya ke rumah? Kenapa tidak ke kantorku saja?"

'_Tou-san lupa alamat kantormu, Sasuke. Lagipula, tak apa kan? Sakura hanya menganggapmu sebagai nii-sannya saja kan? Jadi, tidak apa bukan? Lagipula, bukannya Sakura juga berharap kalau kau hanya nii-sannya. Tidak lebih. Jadi, Sakura baik-baik saja? Kau belum menjawabnya tadi.'_

"Ya. Tentu saja. Bilang pada kaa-san agar tidak perlu cemas." Setelah itu, aku meletakan gagang telepon dan kembali bersender di kursiku. Perkataan Tou-san masih terus membayangiku. Tapi,...

Benar juga apa yang dikatakan tou-san, Sakura tidak mungkin terluka hanya karena melihat beberapa foto calon istri yang dikirimkan tou-san. Sakura kan tidak mengetahui kebenarannya. Jadi, tidak masalah bukan? Tapi, kenapa Sasuke tetap masih merasa gelisah? Kenapa setiap dia mengingat hal itu dia selalu ingin pulang dan dengan cepat menyembunyikan paket itu?

_Tenanglah Uchiha Sasuke... Kau hanya panik. Sakura tidak mungkin membencimu hanya karena ini... Tapi..._

Sebagian dari hati Sasuke berkata kalau Sakura akan terluka saat mengetahui paket itu... Apakah sebaiknya dia pulang sekarang agar tidak terjadi berbagai macam masalah? Haruskah dia pulang sekarang?

Tapi, kenapa juga dia harus pulang hanya untuk mengambil sebuah paket yang tidak berarti sama sekali?

Ya, Uchiha Sasuke tidak mengetahui...

Kalau perasaan adik tirinya sekarang sudah berbeda dengan beberapa tahun lalu...

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continuar...**

* * *

><p><strong>Special Thanks to :<strong>

**Angeline Stephenie, Michael Giovani , Kikyo Fujikazu, Ayhank-chan UchihArlinz, me, lily kensei, RestuChii SoraYama, blue sakuchan, himawari, Reader biasa, garoo, Laras Lauwira**

mohon maaf apabila ada kesalahan tulisan dalam penamaan... ToT

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Area<strong>

Untuk salah satu reader yang bilang cerita saya itu monoton dan gaje, kalau mau dibuat supaya gak monoton mending diapain ya? Dipikir sampe kapanpun saya gak nemu-nemu ide. Jadi, kalau mau, kasih sarannya juga, jadi untuk fic selanjutnya saya bisa gunakan **ide anda** agar fic saya **sama sekali** tidak monoton. Marah karena dikasih saran? Saya gak akan gitu kok. Karena anda juga punya alasan yang **logis**. Jadi, kenapa saya harus marah. Tapi, sebelumnya, tolong kasih sarannya supaya saya bisa memperbaiki fic ini atau mungkin fic saya selanjutnya... ^^ Trus, **umur jadi alasan**? Ngak tuh! Seingat saya saya **tidak pernah ngadu** kalau umur saya yang menyebabkan saya jadi membuat chapter dan fic ini jadi aneh... ^^" Tau ah! **Ntar saya cek lagi** deh!

Ah, ya... untuk chapter ini maaf banget sangaaaatttttt terlambat. Mau diapain lagi? Saya aja harus curi-curi waktu buat ngetik ulang chapter ini dikarenakan flash disk saya hilang di angkot. **T^T – ToT**

Ya ampunnnn~ Kok saya malah jadi curhat disini ya? Aduuuuhhh~ Terserah deh, mau dibahas atau gak. Saya pribadi jujur banget **minta maaf** buat para readers kalau chapter ini superrrrr terlambat.

Jadi, ya gini deh...

Ceritanya gak jelas banget ya? Kayaknya bener nih, perkataan salah satu reader mengenai cerita _akan _keluar dari ide pokok... dan cerita yang superrrr monoton. Mana lagi chapter ini pendek... Abis, ini aja baru selesai ngetik langsung di-update. Banyak typo ya? Halah... saya sebenernya agak kesel karena flash disk saya hilang. Kalau gak hilang, mungkin bisa panjang karena banyak penjabaran kalimat per kalimat atau suasana per suasana, dll. Malahan, sebenernya saya gak mau ngetik lagi, tapi, begitu saya lihat yang review lebih banyak dari yang kemaren, mau tidak mau dan jujur saya tidak siap sama sekali... Tapi, saya harus mengetik sebuah chapter... ToT

Ummm... sebenarnya kalau salah satu dari kalian ada yang mau nge-_flame _saya sih gak masalah. Siapa tau flamer yang nge-_flame _fic ini punya maksud dan tujuan tertentu... :P Tapi, ada syaratnya juga, flame boleh, tapi sarannya juga... Jadi, author yang diberi flame bisa memperbaikinya. Jangan **asal flame** doang! Kalau **asal**, ya... _maaf ya_... bakal saya hapusssss...


	6. Greizsirdība

**Eunike Yuen Proudly Present 2011  
>Please, Look at Me!<strong>

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto  
>I just borrow the characters from his manga<strong>

**AU, litte bit OOC, typo(s), misstypo(s)**

_Sasuke Uchiha, mencintai adik tirinya secara diam-diam. Sementara adik tirinya ternyata tidak mencintainya._

_Sasuke bertekad untuk mementingkan kebahagian adik tirinya dibanding dirinya sendiri. Tetapi, saat melihat adiknya sangat rapuh yang dikarenakan oleh pacar dan lelaki yang disukainya, apakah dia akan membiarkannya?_

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE, LOOK AT ME!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Last Chapter :<strong>

_Sebagian dari hati Sasuke berkata kalau Sakura akan terluka saat mengetahui paket itu... Apakah sebaiknya dia pulang sekarang agar tidak terjadi berbagai macam masalah? Haruskah dia pulang sekarang?_

_Tapi, kenapa juga dia harus pulang hanya untuk mengambil sebuah paket yang tidak berarti sama sekali?_

_Ya, Uchiha Sasuke tidak mengetahui..._

_Kalau perasaan adik tirinya sekarang sudah berbeda dengan beberapa tahun lalu..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cemburu...<strong>_

Sakura POV

Hah... lama sekali sih jam pelajaran ini berakhirrrr~ Aku kan mau melihat Sasuke-niii~ Bagaimana kalau dia tiba-tiba dengan Hinata-nee melakukan...

Kyaaaaaa~

KRIIIIINNGGGG!

Yes! Akhirnya selesai juga. Memang dewi fortuna sedang berpihak padaku!

End Sakura POV

Saat ini, seorang gadis sedang mondar-mandir di depan gerbang sekolahnya sambil sesekali melihat jam tangan pinknya yang terpakai di tangan kirinya.

Sambil sesekali gadis itu terus menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak jelas. Sampai lima menit dia terus berjalan mondar-mandir akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk ke luar dari lingkungan sekolah dan menghentikan sebuah taxi.

Kemudian dia menaiki taxi tersebut dan mengambil headsetnya dan memasangnya di telinganya dan mulai bersenandung.

.

.

.

"Selamat datang, nona."

Gadis itu dengan cepat memperlihatkan senyum termanisnya pada kepala pelayan yang barusan menyapanya dan berjalan masuk ke dalam ruang tengah. Baru dia akan menaiki tangga untuk berganti pakaian, matanya tertuju pada salah satu paket berwarna cokelat yang terletak di atas meja.

"Apa itu, Shizune-san?" tanyanya kepada kepala pelayan di rumah itu.

Mengerti apa yang dimaksud _itu_ oleh gadis tersebut, Shizune mengambil paket tersebut dan meletakannya di atas tangan gadis pink itu. "Paket untuk Sasuke-sama. Dari Fugaku-sama, nona."

Sakura hanya mengerutkan kening dan menaikkan sebelah alisnya. _Dari tou-san? Ada apa ini? Tunggu! Kalau ini punya Sasuke-nii... berarti punyaku juga kan? Aku dan Sasuke-nii kan saudara..._

Dengan cepat Sakura membawa paket tersebut kedalam kamarnya dan mengunci pintu kamarnya.

Sakura POV

Aku penasaran dengan isi paket ini. Tidak mungkin kan, kalau berkas-berkas kantor. Kalau iya, kenapa harus dikirim ke rumah? Pasti isinya hanya surat dari kaa-san.

BREEKKK

Benar kan! Aku memang tahu kalai isinya surat. Tapi, kok berat dan besar sekali ya? Kaa-san kirim apa sih?

Astaga!

Tes! Tes! Tes!

Apa ini?

Kenapa kaa-san kirim ini?

Dengan cepat aku melemparkan paket itu dan amplopnya yang berat dan tebal sampai menghantam pintu kamar. Lalu aku berbalik dan menyelimuti seluruh tubuhku dengan selimut tebal dan terus menangis tanpa tidak bisa berhenti.

End Sakura POV

.

.

.

"Selamat datang, Tuan Sasuke."

"Hn,"

Sasuke kemudian melepas jas kantornya dan berjalan menuju ruang makan untuk mengambil secangkir kopi panas.

"Shizune-san, kata tou-san ada paket. Mana?"

Shizune kemudian berjalan mendekati arah suara Sasuke dan berkata, "Nona sudah mengambilnya tadi, Tuan Sasuke. Mungkin ada di kamarnya.

Mata Sasuke langsung membulat mendengar perkataan Shizune. _Sakura melihatnya?_ Akhirnya Sasuke berlari menaiki tangga dan dengan cepat mengetuk pintu kamar Sakura. "Sakura, kata Shizune-san kau mengambil paket milik nii-san. Mana paket itu?"

Dan dua detik berikutnya, paket itu sudah dilempar oleh Sakura dari dalam kamarnya dan dengan cepat gadis itu menutup pintu kamarnya dan menguncinya sebelum Sasuke bisa masuk.

"Itu paketnya. Ambil saja. Maaf sudah berantakan. Aku membukanya." kata Sakura dengan kasar dari dalam kamar.

Akhirnya Sasuke mengambilnya. Tapi, saat dia mengambil ada yang aneh saat dia memegang amplop berisi foto-foto gadis pilihan tou-san dan kaa-sannya. Amplop tersebut mengeriting di beberapa tempat. Hanya beberapa. Tidak di semua tempat.

_Apa Sakura menangis? _pikir Sasuke. Sasuke bukan orang bodoh yang akan berkata kalau kertas amplop ini sudah keriting dari sananya. Melihat pola lingkaran dan tidak disemua tempat, kertas yang disobek dengan paksa dan sudah lecek... Tidak mungkin kalau ini sudah dari sananya. Pasti seseorang membukanya secara paksa, melemparkannya setelah mengetahui isi dari amplop tersebut.

Ooo...ooO

"Pagi, Tuan. Hari ini mau sarapan apa? Roti atau daging asap?" kata salah satu juru masak di rumahnya.

Sasuke tidak menyahut dan masih terus melihat-lihat di setiap sudut ruangan kalau-kalau dia akan menemukan sesuatu yang sedari tadi dia cari.

"Anda mencari Nona Sakura?" tanya juru masak itu. Sasuke kemudian mengangguk dan juru masak itu hanya memberikan secarik kertas yang sudah ditulisi.

**Sasuke-nii... Aku pergi duluan. Aku ada kegiatan di sekolah. Dan aku tidak boleh terlambat. Kau bisa pergi sendiri kan? **

**Sakura**

Kenapa Sakura harus pergi sendirian? Sekarang kan masih jam lima. Apa dia berangkat subuh-subuh sekitar jam tiga pagi? Itu gila! Dan lagi, ii bukan seperti perkataan Sakura. Tega sekali gadis itu menyebut _kau_ pada nii-sannya sendiri.

Dengan cepat Sasuke meletakan kertas tersebut dan berlari untuk menaiki mobilnya menuju ke tempat Sakura. Sakura tidak boleh bertindak semuaunya. Bagaimana mungkin gadis itu selalu bisa bertindak sesuai hatinya. Kali ini tidak! Tidak untuk saat ini. Sasuke tidak mungkin membiarkan gadis itu kembali menjauhinya dengan kasar. Tidak Lagi!

.

.

.

.

Bagian Sakura...

"Jadi, kau bertengkar dengan nii-sanmu?" tanya Ino pada gadis di sebelahnya yang masih terus berkutat dengan i-Phonenya. Tanpa melihat lawan bicaranya.

Dengan kesal Ino mengambil i-Phone gadis tersebut dan akhirnya mau tidak mau gadis itu menatap Ino dengan malas. "Apa?"

Ino hanya balas menatap gadis itu tanpa ada niat sedikitpun untuk mengembalikan i-Phonenya.

"Aku tidak bertengkar oke? Sekarang, kembalikan!"

"Kau mana mungkin tidak bertengkar. Aku mendapatimu ada di sekolah jam empat pagi, Sakura! Padahal sekolah masuk jam tujuh! Kau ini gila apa?"

Dengan kesal Sakura akhirnya memutar bola matanya dan kembali bersender di bangkunya. "Lalu, kau mau apa? Kalau ternyata aku punya masalah."

"Ceritakan padaku."

Sakura hanya menggeleng dan detik berikutnya dagis itu sudah mengenakan headset dan memutar lagu keras-keras agar Ino mengerti kalau gadis itu tidak mau masalahnya diketahui oleh sahabatnya.

Dengan terpaksa akhirnya Ino mengembalikan i-Phone Sakura dan berbalik membaca buku fisika yang ada di atas mejanya. Tidak lama kemudian, Ino mulai bosan dan akhirnya meninggalkan kelas menuju pintu gerbang sekolah.

Disana... Disana dia mendapati Uchiha Sasuke sedang menunggu sambil gelisah. Ya, berhubung di sekolahnya selain murid dilarang masuk, maka mau tidak mau selain murid tidak boleh masuk.

Dengan perlahan Ino berjalan mendekati Sasuke dan menepuk punggungnya. "Sasuke-nii."

Sasuke berbalik dan mendapati sahabat adik kesayangannya sedang berdiri di belakannya. "Yamanaka-san. Kau melihat Sakura?"

Ino mengangguk dan akhirnya dia tersenyum lebar ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke yang melihatnya kemudian mendesah lega.

"Jadi, apa masalah nii-san dengan Sakura?"

Sasuke bingung antara menceritakannya atau tidak. Tapi, kalau dia mau dibantu oleh Ino, dia harus menceritakan semua yang telah terjadi. Maka dari itu dia mulai dari sebuah paket yang dikirimkan oleh tou-sannya sampai Sakura yang membentaknya dan menangisi paket tersebut.

Ino mengerti dan kemudian dia membisikan sebuah kata yang membuat Sasuke tercengang dan terbengong-bengong. Apa benar itu yang membuat Sakura menjadi kasar dan dingin padanya? Itu sangat tidak realistis. Ya, sangat tidak realistis.

Cemburu...

"Jadi, Sakura _jealous_ begitu? Bagaimana mungkin? Kami ini saudara."

Ino menggeleng dan kemudian dia menceritakan kalau dia pernah mendengar Sakura berharap kalau dia dan nii-sannya bukan saudara kandung. Ya, hari itu saat dimana Sakura berbicara sendiri.

Kemudian Sasuke mengangguk dan dia kembali memasuki mobilnya dan berpesan pada Ino agar dia membuat Sakura pulang agak terlambat agar dia dapat berbicara dengan Sakura.

Ino hanya melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum ke arah Sasuke. Sahabatnya memang sangat mudah untuk ditebak. Ya, cemburu memang dapat menyerang siapa saja bukan? Bahkan Sakura sahabatnya sendiri. Tapi, Ino tidak bisa berharap banyak. Karena Sasuke sama sekali tidak memberitahukan faktanya dengan jelas. Apa dia dan Sakura benar-benar saudara kandung atau bukan.

Ino Yamanaka, gadis cantik berambut pirang itu akhirnya mengangkat bahu dan kembali ke dalam kelas untuk melaksanakan misi selanjutnya. Membuat Sakura pulang agak terlambat bagaimanapun caranya.

Karena hanya itu yang bisa dilakukannya. Sekarang, dia harus berpikir keras agar bisa membuat Sakura sahabatnya yang sedang _bad mood _ ini bisa pulang terlamabat. Mungkin, dia hanya perlu memperhatiakn gerak-gerik Sakura dan akhirnya dia akan menemukan suatu cara yang dapat membuat gadis pink yang masih mengenakan headset dan memainkan i-Phonenya bisa pulang terlambat. Mengamati dan melihat cara apa yang bisa membuat sahabatnya bisa pulang terlambat.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau menahanku? Kau ini kenapa sih? Biarkan aku pulang! Ayolah! Geser, Ino!" kata Sakura pada sahabatnya yang dari tadi selalu menghalangi jalannya menuju pintu kelas. Dengan kesal akhirnya Sakura kembali duduk di kursinya dan menunggu sampai Ino menyingkir dari depan pintu.

Ino masih tidak mau menyingkir. Tapi, karena dia tidak melihat tanda-tanda kalau Sakura akan kembali keluar, Ino menyingkir dari pintu kelas dan mengambil tasnya yang masih ada di atas meja. Gadis itu tidak mengetahui kalau ketika dia mengambil tasnya, Sakura sudah berlari keluar kelas.

Sekarang, Ino sudah mendapati kalau Sakura sudah menghilang dari kelas. Maka gadis itu berlari mengejar Sakura. "SAKURAAAAA!"

Sakura masih terus berlari hingga dia menubruk seseorang. Seseorang yang dengan sekejap menghentikan aksi berlarinya. Seseorang yang paling tidak ingin dia temui. Seseorang yang telah membuatnya menjadi gadis kasar dan dingin akhir-akhir ini.

Nii-sannya. Uchiha Sasuke tengah berdiri di hadapannya sambil menggenggam lengannya. Menariknya agar memasuki mobilnya. Dan sebelum Sakura memasuki mobilnya, terlihat dengan jelas kalau Sasuke mengedipkan matanya ke arah Ino.

.

.

.

"Sakura," kata Sasuke pada gadis disampinya yang terus menekuk wajahnya dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

Sakura hanya meliriknya sekilas dan kemudian kembali menatap ke depan dengan lurus.

"Apa kau tidak mau kalau nii-san memilih salah satu dari calon kaa-san?" tanya Sasuke dengan lembut dan hati-hati.

Seketika itu, mata Sakura membulat dan dia tidak lagi melirik nii-sannya melainkan membalikkan tubuhnya hingga menghadap nii-sannya yang sedang menyetir. Hali itu tentu saja membuat Sasuke tersenyum dan dengan cepat dia menepikan mobilnya dan menghentikannya. "Kata siapa?"

"Nii-san punya informan terpercaya yang sudah memperhatikan gerak-gerikmu, Sakura." kata Sasuke sambil menyunggingkan senyum miringnya dan masih memperhatikan perubahan air muka Sakura.

"Ino?"

Sasuke hanya mengangguk dan kemudian tersenyum lagi. Tidak dapat dipungkiri kalau dia hampir tertawa melihat wajah Sakura yang memerah dan sesekali gadis itu meremas jari-jari tangannya untuk menutupi kegugupannya. "Jadi, nii-san benar?"

Sakura tidak menjawab dan hanya menundukkan wajahnya semakin dalam sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Sasuke kemudian meletakan jari telunjuknya di bawah dagu Sakura dan menariknya ke atas agar gadis itu dapat menatapnya. Terlihat dengan jelas kalau gadis itu tengah berusaha melihat ke arah lain agar matanya tidak menatap Sasuke. "Kau tahu, kalau kau tak suka, kau bisa memberitahukannya pada nii-san. Nanti, biar nii-san katakan pada kaa-san kalau kau sendiri yang akan menjadi calonnya." Kata Sasuke sambil terkekeh.

Sakura hanya ternganga dan detik berikutnya gadis itu tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Jadi?"

Sasuke kemudian menarik jarinya dari bawah dagu Sakura dan kembali tersenyum. "Kita menikah?"

Sakura hanya tersenyum dan kemudian gadis itu mengelungkan kedua lengannya di leher Sasuke. Tapi, kemudian gadis itu kembali menarik tangannya dan tertunduk lesu.

"Kenapa?"

"Kata nii-san dan kaa-san aku kan adik kandung nii-san. Apa kita mau melanggar ikatan itu?"

Sasuke terkekeh geli lalu dia mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi kaa-sannya.

"_Halo?"_

"Kaa-san, ini Sasuke."

"_Sasuke? Ada apa?"_

"Hanya memastikan sesuatu." Dan kemudian dia memberikan ponselnya ke arah Sakura.

"_Kau mau memastikan apa?"_

"Apa kaa-sam keberatan kalau aku yang berbicara?" tanya Sakura. Sekarang dapat didengar kalau kaa-sannya terkesiap sedikit.

"_Sakura, kau mau menanyakan apa, Sayang?"_

"Hanya memastikan perkataan nii-san. Aku bukan anak kandung kaa-san?"

"_Astaga! Berikan ponsel ini kepada nii-sanmu. Kaa-san mau bicara dengannya."_

"Tak apa, kaa-san. Aku tak akan bunuh diri kok! Ceritakan saja!"

"_Kau yakin?"_

"Mmm...hmm..."

"_Bukan. Kau bukan anak kaa-san. Tapi, kau sudah kaa-san anggap seperti anak kaa-san. Kaa-san sangat menyayangimu. Kau tidak akan..."_

Sakura hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. Ketika dia akan menjawab, Sasuke menyodorkan tangannya dan Sakura pun mengerti. Maka dia memberikan ponsel itu kepada nii-sannya. "Ya. Dan mengenai calon istri... Aku memilih Sakura. Kaa-san keberatan?"

Kaa-san terkesiap untuk kedua kalinya. Dan kali ini dia mengomel. _"Sasuke! Kau mau membuat kaa-san mati terkaget-kaget ya? Beritahu dulu kalau kau mau berbicara. Jadi, kaa-san tidak perlu kaget. Kalau itu keputusanmu sih... Baiklah. Tapi, nanti kaa-san dan tou-san akan ke Jepang untuk membicarakannya."_

Sasuke hanya terkekeh dan kemudian menutup ponselnya. Dia memandang Sakura yang tengah tersenyum sumringah. "Jadi?"

Sakura hanya tersenyum dan kemudian mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanan mereka ke rumah.

**To Be Continuar...**

* * *

><p><strong>Special Thanks to :<strong>

**Laras Lauwira, Ignatius Nathanael, Haruno Imoet, Cii Uchiha Imoetz, Angeline Stephenie, Silent Reader, Helena S, bintang, Ayhank-chan UchihArlinzZ, garoo, Yuuki Aika UcHiHa, RestuChii SoraYama, Rikuzza Nolorexx, Uchiha Fine, Uptoyou plaaaak, Sakura Uchiha Haruno lovely**

mohon maaf apabila ada kesalahan tulisan dalam penamaan... ToT

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Area<strong>

**Masih pendekkah? Jelekkah?**

**Minta sarannya juga dong! Jangan cuman bilang update kilat ajaaa~ Saya sebagai Author jadi agak bosen buat ngelanjutin fic ini karena tanpa saran... *sebenernya seneng bukan main udah di review doang***

**Bohong! Saya gak akan setega itu kok! Tega banget saya kalau mutusin fic ini ditengah jalan... Mana chap depan endingnyaa~ Itu karena dulu saya juga pernah baca fic bagus yang tiba-tiba di delete di tengah jalan, padahal lagi konflik tegangnya, saya jadi gak tega untuk ngelakuin itu buat para readers semua...**

**Sedikit bocoran, chapter selanjutnya kayaknya bakal hancur sejadi-jadinya... Jadi, hanya mengingatkan saja, kalau yang gak suka saat baca chapter depan, disarankan untuk tidak membukanya sama sekali...**

***readers: Author begooo! Gimana mau tau endingnya? Chap depan kan ending!***

***Author : Hehe, iya, lupaaa~ Maafff... ^.^"***

**Tapi, kalau gak suka, kalian semua bisa review chapter itu supaya saya bisa delete tu chapter atau diedit sedikit... Ummm...**

**Pokoknya, liat aja deh, chapter depannya kayak apa...**

**Gak bosen review kan?**

**Review? ^^**


	7. El Boda

Ambil tisssuuuu~ Huweeeee~ *nangis mewek*

Alurnya kecepetan banget yaaa?

Abis mau gimana lagi, waktu saya bikin Fugaku gak setuju sama SasuSaku yang muncul malah Saku disiksa sampe mau matiii~ Gak tegaaaaa~

Mana kalau dibuat kayak gitu gak selesai-selesai lagiii... Hiks... Hiks... (karena waktu saya susun malah hampir sampai 17 chapter)

Takutnya saya keburu hiatus duluan karena UTS dan jadi gak sempat buat ngelanjutin sepanjang itu... (UTS saya awal Oktober) Kalau sampai 17 chapter... Kapan saya updatenya donggg? Iya kan? Saya juga ngerasa agak gimana sama fic ini... Kecepetan Banget! Bilang ke saya kalau kalian gak suka, biar saya delete ajaa~ Saya capek karena _**maaf**_ ada yang neror saya gitu katanya fic saya jelek dan kecepetan dan mendingan di delete ajaa...

Tuuuhhh~ Mantan pacar saayaa~ Saya kan jadi DOWN banget!

Banyak yang bilang alur kecepetan yaaa... Semoga aja ini ending sesuai dengan harapan para readers semua...

Kalau enggak, NGAK USAH BACA DEH! Terutaman yang bilang fic ini di delete aja... Kesel banget sayaa! **T^T **Saya males abisnya kalau disuruh delete lagi dan buat alur yang gak kecepetan... Takutnya ditengah jalan ide mentokkk! Kan saya lagi fokus-fokusnya sama _My Destiny to Meet You!_ (lebih seru disana kayaknya daripada disni.. Maaf yaa~) (khususnya saya tidak ada maksud apapun dengan nulis itu... Itu cuman curhat ajaaa~ Jangan diambil hatiii... Terutama yang bilang alur kecepetan... Saya **NGAK MARAH **sama sekali kok! ^^)

* * *

><p><strong>Eunike Yuen Proudly Present 2011<br>Please, Look at Me!**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto  
>I just borrow the characters from his manga<strong>

**AU, litte bit OOC, typo(s), misstypo(s)**

_Sasuke Uchiha, mencintai adik tirinya secara diam-diam. Sementara adik tirinya ternyata tidak mencintainya._

_Sasuke bertekad untuk mementingkan kebahagian adik tirinya dibanding dirinya sendiri. Tetapi, saat melihat adiknya sangat rapuh yang dikarenakan oleh pacar dan lelaki yang disukainya, apakah dia akan membiarkannya?_

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE, LOOK AT ME!<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Pernikahan...<strong>_

Rusia...

Seorang pria paruh baya sedang bercengkrama kepada wanita di depannya sambil sesekali terkekeh mendengar penuturan yang terdengar dari mulut wanita di sebelahnya.

"Jadi, Sasuke ingin kalau yang menjadi calonnya adalah Sakura?" tanya pria tersebut sambil sesekali terkekeh.

Wanita di hadapannya hanya tersenyum dan kemudian dia berkata, "Bagaimana kalau kita memberikan kejutan kepada mereka? Jadi, kita akan tiba-tiba datang dan mengejutkan..."

Pria di hadapannya hanya tertawa sambil mengangguk dan kemudian dia mengambil ponselnya untuk menghubungi seseorang. "Siapkan dua tiket untuk pergi ke Jepang. Saya akan berangkat besok, jadi saya harap tiket itu sudah berhasil di dapatkan besok."

Tlap

"Kita akan ke Jepang besok?"

"Mmm..."

Wanita itu tersenyum dan kemudian berbalik menuju kamarnya untuk menyiapkan segala keperluan dia dan suaminya ke Jepang.

.

.

.

.

Jepang...

"Jadi, tou-san setuju? Iya, nii-san?" tanya Sakura sambil terus bergelanyut manja di samping nii-sannya.

Nii-sannya hanya terenyum kemudian mengangguk. Kemudian dia menatap Sakura dengan dalam.

"Nii-saaaannn?"

"Aku tidak suka."

Sakura kemudian menunduk dan melepaskan tangannya yang berada di leher Sasuke. Tetapi, sebelum tangan Sakura lepas, Sasuke buru-buru menahannya sehingga tangannya masih terus berada di leher Sasuke.

"Sakura... Kau tahu bukan, kita ini sepasang kekasih... Jadi, tidak baik kalau kau terus memanggilku nii-san..."

Sakura kemudian mengangkat kepalanya dan mendapati Sasuke tengah tersenyum simpul memandangnya. "Benar begitu, nii-san? Kalau iya, aku panggil nii-san apa?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah polosnya.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum dan membisikan satu kata. _Sasuke-kun_. Kemudian Sakura mengangguk dan kembali memeluk Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun..." gumam gadis itu di dada Sasuke.

Ooo...ooO

Sakura POV

Huaaaahhhh~

Untung ini hari minggu, jadi aku tidak perlu harus cepat-cepat untuk pergi ke sekolah...

Kuputuskan pagi ini aku akan mengajak errr... Sasuke-kun jalan-jalan... Aneh juga memanggil nii-san dengan surfik –kun..

Sambil mengantuk aku berjalan mendekati kamar madi dan menyalakan shower hingga air dari pancuran shower tersebut menyala. Kemudian aku menanggalkan pakaianku dan membasuh sekujur tubuhku dengan air yang mengalir dari shower.

Seusai mandi, aku keluar dan mencari pakaian yang cocok untuk dipakai saat ini. Aku harus tampil manis paling tidak...

Kuputuskan untuk memakai gaun katun putih yang hanya selutut panjangnya. Kemudian, aku berjalan keluar sambil bersenangdung kecil.

Sasuke-kun bersama siapa? Aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya karena mereka berdua –wanita dan pria – membelakangiku. Dengan cepat aku menuruni tangga. Belum sampai bawah, Sasuke-kun sudah memanggilku agar aku mendekat ke arahnya.

Dengan cepat aku berjalan ke arahnya dan sebelum aku mendekat, aku sudah menyadari kalau mereka yang bertamu adalah kaa-san dan tou-san... Kemudian aku mendekat ke arah kaa-san dan segera memeluknya.

"Sakura..."

"Kaa-saaaannn~" kataku sambil menangis.

Kemudian aku melepaskan pelukanku dan duduk di sebelah Sasuke-kun. "Jadi, kaa-san dan tou-san mau apa?" tanyaku sambil menatap mereka satu persatu.

"Kau," kata tou-san sambil menatapku. Sebelum aku sempat untuk membuka mulut untuk bertanya, tou-san buru-buru menyelaku. "Kau tahu, tou-san tidak mungkin kan, datang dengan tiba-tiba ke Jepang tanpa sebab. Kami datang untuk mempersiapkan pernikahanmu..."

Seketika itu mataku membulat dan kemudian aku tersenyum. Kulihat Sasuke-kun hanya tersenyum menahan tawa saat melihat aksiku. "Tou-san setuju?"

Tou-san hanya mengangguk dan detik berikutnya aku sudah memeluk Sasuke-kun di depan mereka. Tampaknya mereka tidak senang-senang saja melihatnya.

End Sakura POV

.

.

.

.

"Jadi, kapan kau mau pernikahan itu diadakan?"

Sakura meletakan telunjuknya di bawah dagu sambil berpose berpikir. Tidak lama kemudian dia mengangguk dan berbalik menghadap tou-san dan kaa-sannya. "Lulus SMA."

Terlihat jelas kalau Fugaku dan Mikoto mengangguk mendengar penuturan Sakura. Memang benar, karena, di SMA Sakura, murid dilarang menikah sebelum mereka lulus sekolah.

"Jadi, kau mau tanggal berapa, Sayang?" tanya kaa-sannya sambil menatap Sakura.

"Aku mau semua kerabat dan teman-temanku tahu tentang pernikahan ini... Jadi... mungkin aku akan menanyakannya dulu pada mereka. Ah, aku juga mau mengundang Sasori-kun..."

Sasuke hanya mengangguk dan kemudian meletakan tangannya di atas kepala Sakura. "Lebih baik kau telepon dia sekarang. Dari Spanyol ke Jepang cukup jauh."

Sakura mengangguk dan berlari kecil menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya. Dia kemudian mencari kontak Sasori dan menghubunginya.

.

.

.

.

Sakura POV

"_Halo?"_

Ah, syukurlah Sasori-kun mengangkatnya dengan cepat. Aku juga bersyukur sekali lagi karena bukan pacarnya yang mengangkatnya. Aku kan tidak bisa bahasa Spanyol. Aku sudah tidak sabar ingin segera memberitahukan hal ini padanya. "Halo, Sasori-kun."

"_Sakura?" _tanya Sasori-kun dengan nada penasaran. Mungkin dia penasaran karena sudah lama aku tidak pernah menghubunginya kembali sejak peristiwa dia dapat pacar baru.

"Ya." jawabku dengan santai.

"_Jadi, ada apa?"_

"Kumohon, datanglah di pesta pernikahanku nantiiii~" kataku dengan memelas. Mungkin nada memelas yang aku gunakan masih kurang baik... Tapi, paling tidak hanya nada seperti itu yang bisa aku gunakan. Sepertinya aku butuh banyak latihan.

"_Kau sudah mau menikah rupanya!" _Dapat terdengar sedikit nada keterkejutan dalam pernyataannya. Bagaimana mungkin? Yeah! Itu pasti kunci utamanya. Menikah dengan siapa? Memang aku selalu yang paling aneh. Pacaran baru beberapa hari, sudah mau menikah...

"Ya. Dengan Sasuke-kun. Nanti undangannya dikirim ke Spanyol. Tapi, paling juga saat setelah kelulusan ya!"

"_Hah, baiklah... Kalau begitu, datang juga ke acaraku dengan Shion nantinya. Pacar baruku!" _kata Sasori sambil terkekeh.

"Mmm..." jawabku sambil tersenyum.

Tlap!

Dengan cepat aku menghampiri Sasuke-kun dan setelah bertemu dengannya, aku mengecup pipinya sekilas.

Tampak pandangan bingung menghiasi wajah Sasuke-kun. Dengan cepat aku tersenyum dan memeluknya makin erat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Dua Tahun Kemudian...**

Tampak seorang gadis tengah tersenyum sumringah saat sedang dirias di ruang make-up. Dengan gaun putihnya yang bersih dan anggun dia tampak sangat manis dan memesona.

Rambutnya yang panjang dikepang kecil-kecil dan kemudian dijadikan satu dan diangkat hingga puncak kepalanya. Lalu, dikedua sisi kepalanya, sejumput rambut yang disisakan dan dikeriting tampak indah menjutai di sana. Sungguh tatanan rambut yang sangat rumit.

Tidak sampai disana saja... Dia juga mengenakan gaun pengantin putih yang memanjang lembut di tubuhnya. Gaun itu juga memiliki ekor yang lumayan panjang, mungkin satu setengah meter... Ya, gaun putih bersih yang berhiaskan motif bunga sakura yang dibordir dengan rapih diujung gaun itu menambah daya tarik wanita yang sebentar lagi akan menikah...

"Kau tampak sangat cantik..." ujar seseorang tiba-tiba di dalam ruang make-up yang kecil itu.

Gadis itu membalikan badannya dengan cepat dan langsung memberikan tatapan lembut dan senyuman paling manis yang pernah dia tunjukan. "Sasuke-kun." Ujar gadis itu sambil tersenyum.

Sasuke hanya berjalan mendekati gadis yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi pendampingnya kemudian duduk disebelahnya. "Kau sudah siap?"

Sakura – gadis tadi – mengangguk dan kemudian Sasuke mengeratkan jari-jarinya ke jari-jari Sakura.

"Kau tahu, aku sangat senang akhirnya aku bisa bersama denganmu," kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum bahagia. Disampinya, gadis itu hanya tersenyum kemudian menyenderkan tubuhnya dengan hati-hati agar tatanan rambutnya tidak rusak kepada pemuda disampinya. "Sudah tiba saatnya. Perlahan dan usahakan kau tidak melakukan suatu kecerobohan."

"Pasti."

Kemudian Sasuke pergi meninggalkan Sakura di ruang make-up bersama banyak penata rias lainnya. Sambil sesekali melambaikan tangan ke arah gadis yang sebentar lagi akan resmi menjadi istrinya. Ya, sebentar lagi... Kau hanya perlu menunggu beberapa menit lagi sampai upacara pernikahan... Mungkin dua puluh menit lagi...

.

.

.

.

"Dengan ini, kalian sudah sah menjadi suami istri. Uchiha Sasuke, kau bisa mencium mempelaimu." kata Pastor kepada Sasuke.

Dengan cepat Sasuke membuka tudung yang menutupi wajah Sakura dan mencium tepat dibibirnya.

Cup!

"Sasuke-kuuunnn~ Jangan tinggalkan aku nantinyaa... Kumohon..." kata Sakura setelah mereka berciuman sebagai lambang perjanjian mereka.

Sasuke terlihat membekap mulutnya dengan tangannya karena mendengar penuturan Sakura barusan. Bagaimana mungkin dia akan berpikiran untuk meninggalkan Sakura gadis yang dicintainya? "Tidak akan, Sakura." kata Sasuke akhirnya sambil menepuk-neuk puncak kepala Sakura.

Terdengar banyak tepukan tangan dan sorakan meriah dari para penonton. Sakura hanya tersenyum dan kemudian berkata, "Ini ciuman pertama kita, Sasuke-kun..."

Sasuke terkekeh dan balas menatap Sakura. "Sebenarnya kedua."

Sakura kaget dan hanya membelalakan matanya. Sejak kapan seorang Uchiha Sasuke bisa mencium Sakura tepat dibibirnya padahal dia sendiri tidak menyadarinya?

Ya, Haruno Sakura memang tidak pernah menyadari kalau ketika di tertidur, saat itulah Uchiha Sasuke yang merupakan nii-sannya menciumnya tepat dibibirnya. Tapi, tampaknya hal itu tidak menjadi masalah lagi. Karena bagaimanapun juga, sekarang mereka sudah resmi menjadi suami-istri yang sah di depan agama dan di depan hukum...

Kemudian Sasuke segera menarik Sakura ke depan dan meminta gadis itu untuk segera melemparkan bunganya ke belakang.

"Lempar sekarang, Sasuke-kun?" tanya gadis itu dengan tersenyum manis.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk dan memberikan kode kepada Sakura untuk melemparkan buket bunga yang sedang dipegangnya.

_Satu..._

_Dua..._

_Tiga..._

LEMPAR!

"Kyaaaaaaa~"

"Mingiiiirrr~ Itu milikku!"

"Hati-hati Narutoooo~"

"Shiiiooonnn~"

Banyak orang berlari-lari kecil untuk mendapatkan bunga lemparan Sakura. Ternyata, diantara semua orang itu, yang mendapatkannya adalah...

"Yaaaahh~ Bunganya kok jadi kebagi dua begini? Hinata-chaaaannn~ maafkanlah daku ini karena tak bisa membawakan sekuntum bunga untukmu, sang kekasih dengan utuhhhh~." kata Naruto sok melankolis.

Hinata hanya memandangnya dengan wajah memerah dan mengambil bunga setengah bagian itu dan segera mencium bibir Naruto tepat dihadapan umum. "Terima Kasih." Kata gadis itu singkat dan dapat terlihat kalau Naruto sudah memerah seperti tomat.

Di sebelahnya, tampak Sasori dan pasangannya Shion (di dalam fic ini saya menganggap Shion sebagai gadis Spanyol) hanya tersenyum sambil sesekali tertawa bersamaan. Shion tertawa karena Sasori hanya memberinya bunga setengah yang padahal bunga itu sudah berhasil Sasori pegang tetapi ditarik dengan keras dari genggaman Sasori oleh Naruto. Hingga bunga itu terbelah menjadi dua bagian...

Haaaahh~

Tampaknya, dua pasangan akan menyusul pernikahan dua insan yang sedang berciuman mesra di depan.

Dapat terdengar dengan jelas dari sini...

Kata-kata yang mengungkapkan perasaan orang-orang yang berbahagia di tempat kudus ini...

Sebagai bukti, mari kita dengar apa yang diucapkan pasangan baru kita ini...

Ya, hanya satu kata...

Kata yang bermakna dalam...

Yang menggambarkan situasi yang terlihat saat ini...

Kata yang indah dan sangat sering diucapkan seseorang yang sedang jatuh cinta...

Kata itu adalah...

"_Aishiteru..."_

.

.

.

.

.

**Lima bulan kemudian...**

"Terima Kasih sudah mau datang ke acara pernikahan kami..." kata seorang wanita yang berambut indigo panjang yang mengenakan gaun putih bersih yang berimpel di ujung gaunnya yang panjang dan menjuntai panjang ke bawah. Disampingnya berdiri seorang pria dengan rtambut spikenya yang masih terus sibuk memandangi cincin yang melekat di tangannya. 'NH'.

Ya, tampaknya kalian semua sudah tahu kalau kedua pasangan yang berada di depan sambil menyalami para undangan ini adalah Naruto dan Hinata. Mereka sudah menikah.

"Hinata-nee!" teriak seorang wanita berambut buble gum sambil melambaikan tangannya tinggi-tinggi agar si mempelai wanita yang tadi dia panggil bisa melihatnya dengan jelas.

Hinata tersenyum dan mengangguk. Lalu, detik berikutnya, wanita buble gum tadi sudah berdiri tepat dihadapan kedua mempelai.

"Hinata-nee, selamat yaaa~ Ah, aku sudah hamil lho!" kata wanita itu sambil mengedipkan matanya dan kemudian memberikan uluran tangan pada Hinata yang masih tersenyum senang.

Tiba-tiba, dibelakang Sakura, ada seseorang yang menepuk pundaknya. Dengan cepat dia menoleh dan mendapati seorang gadis berambut pirang keemasan sedang tersenyum ke arahnya.

Sakura kemudian meninggalkan Hinata dan Naruto yang diikuti oleh Sasuke dibelakangnya.

"Shionnn~ Sasori-kuuunnn~" teriak Sakura sambil memeluk Shion dengan erat.

Shion tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Sakura. "Hai, Sakura! Apa kabar?" tanya Shion pada Sakura.

Yang ditanya bukannya menjawab tetapi malah terbengong-bengong melihat Shion bisa menggunakan bahasa jepang. "Kau... Bisa bahasa..."

Shion mengangguk dan detik berikutnya Sasori menyela mereka. "Sebenarnya, Shion sudah belajar bahasa jepang setelah kau menikah. Untuk bisa berkomunikasi... Sekedar informasi, aku dan Shion akan menikah bulan depan datang ya!" kata Sasori sambil menyerahkan sebuah undangan berwarna emas kepada Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum dan akhirnya memeluk Sasori dan Shion secara bersamaan. "Pastiii! Aku pasti daaataannggg!" teriak Sakura yang hanya dibalas anggukan dan kekehan dari keduan orang yang dia peluk.

Dapat terlihat kalau mereka tampak senang saat ini...

Tampaknya, semuanya mengalami kisah cinta mereka...

Ya, akhir yang bagus bukan?

Barangkali untuk saat ini...

Masa depan sudah berada di dalam genggaman mereka...

Tinggal mereka sendiri yang menentukannya...

**End**

* * *

><p><strong>Special Thanks to reviewers:<strong>

****arikazuka, HarunoZuka, Niwa Sakura, Kamikaze Ayy, QRen, me, Sakura Uchiha Haruno lovely**, **|00.00|**, **thyara-uchiha**, no name, **Rikuzza Nolorresx, RestuChii SoraYama, Ignatius Nathanael, Melancholies Angelique, Cii Uchiha Imoetz, Michael Giovani, Kikyo Fujikazu, lily kensei, **blue sakuchan, himawari, Reader biasa, garoo,** Laras Lauwira, Haruno Imoet, **Silent Reader, Helena S, bintang**, **Yuuki Aika UcHiHa, Uchi Megumi, **Uchiha Fine, Uptoyou plaaak, Yaya Kagamine, Parapluei De Fleurs, uchiharuno phoreerr, Cho Hara a.k.a Hikari Yamamoto, Dijah-hime, Nuna Sakura, menyelinap malam-malam, Kay frewse, Meyrin kyuchan**  
><strong>

****Special Thanks to favers:****

**kujaku obana, 00134, menyelinap malam-malam, Nurika-chan, Tezuka Yuki, Cho Hara a.k.a Hikari Yamamoto, Yaya Kagamine, Kohana23, AiuMinH, Sabaku Rei-chan, Hatake ChiLd, Kim Yui Rie, Fuyu no MiyuHana, Obsinyx Virderald, Fortunemelo, Hanarin No Himeko, Merrya Nercissa Belatrix**

**Special Thanks to allerters:**

**00134, Ayano Hatake, Cho Hara a.k.a Hikari Yamamoto, Fortunemelo, Hanarin no Himeko, Kamikaze Ayy, Melancholies Angelique, Tezuka Yuki, menyelinap malam-malam, thestarcatcher**

mohon maaf apabila ada kesalahan tulisan dalam penamaan... ToT

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Area<strong>

**Aaaaahhhh~ Saya udah berusaha sebisa mungkin buat fic ini jadi sedkit bermutu dan tidak monoton, tapi, mau gimana lagi ya? Saya sendiri bingung lho sebenernya sama fic ini. Maaf buat para reviewer yang sudah memberikan nasihat kepada saya agar fic ini lebih panjang lah, lebih bagus lah, lebih segala macam lah... Kenyataannya...**

**Endingnya gak bermutu banget ya? Emang! Kalau mau FLAME, boleh kok! Fic JELEK, ANCUR, GAK BERBOBOT KAYAK GINI emang udah seharusnya di flame biar authornya ngaca dan tau diri... T^T – ToT**

**MAAAAAAFFFF~ Buat semua para readers yang sudah mengharapkan fic saya bermutu dan indah *plak!* malah jadi ancur begini... Tapi, saya gak ada maksud apa-apa lho, dengan nulis begituan diatas... Cuman curhat ajaa~**

**Saya juga sih yang sebenernya salah... ToT Udah tau fic kalau mau bagus harus ngetik dibarengin sama lagu yang bisa membuat semangat dan kalimatnya bisa diambil-ambil dikit laaahh~**

**Eh, ini saya malah muter lagu **_**Broken (Secondhand Serenade) sama It's Not Over (Secondhand Serenade)**_** yang inti lagu itu tuh kehancuran dalam suatu hubungan... **

**Hueeeeeee~ Kalau kalian mau muntah dan gak berminat baca ini fic, gak apa-apa kok. Sekalian deh, kalau emang gak suka, kalian boleh bilang sama saya biar fic ini di delete ajaaaa~**

**Tapi, makasih lho, masih ada juga ya, orang-orang yang mau nge-fave fic abal saya ini... Terharu deh, ngeliatnya... ^^**

**Udah ah, kok saya malah curhat ya? *HUWEEEE~ T^T* **

**Peluk dan cium buat para readers, *ditampar readers* *lari-lari meluk Sasuke* *di chidori sama Sasuke***

**THANKS KARENA KALIAN SEMUA SUDAH SETIA MEMBACA DAN MENEMANI FIC INI SAMPAI AKHIR! ^^b**

**Mau sekuelnya? Gimana ya? Ada yang punya ide mendingan sekuelnya dibuat dengan tema yang kayak gimana?**

**Saya agak bingung nih kalau disuruh buat sekuel... Ide, please cepetan muncul yaa~ Ada yang mau bantu saya dengan tema cerita?**

**Kasih tahu saya yaa... ^,~**

**Sekalian Promosi, fic saya yang baru baca juga ya! **_**My Destiny to Meet You! **_**(Gak mau JUGA gak apa-apa kok!) ^^v Tapi, itu fic saya buat di rated-M buat jaga-jaga. **


End file.
